I Wish
by Kimi03
Summary: The dark antisocial southern gal had a wish, a small wish, nothing big… "I wish you would love me the way I love you"
1. Our Journal

_Hello people __**Kimi**__ reporting for duty. Well first of all I want to introduce the story that just popped into my head, let's see how it goes. Thank you to everyone that takes their precious time to read my story (And if you like it I hope I can write many many more) Now let's move on shall we. I made a slight change with the very unpopular Underlining (sorry but it is part of my style) it has been removed due to some requests, hope you enjoy the story better ^^_

**Disclaimer**_- I do not own anything X-Men Evolution or any X-Men related characters whatsoever. (If I did well…cof cof no comment)_

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts_"

However in Flashbacks things work out a bit differently.

"_**Dialogue"**_

__"Thoughts"

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

**Chapter I**

_Our_ Journal 

It was a regular day at the Institute – as regular as it can get in a house full of mutants- the X-Men were just chilling and having fun, it was Saturday after all. Logan was practicing with Storm in the Danger Room; Kitty, Kurt and Evan were enjoying the swimming pool; Jean was taking a tan while watching at her younger teammates; Scott was simply admiring the weather from his balcony and thinking of strategies to be practiced in de DR aka Danger Room. While little Rogue was walking through the gardens of the institute, suddenly she spotted two a couple of bushes which seemed a good place to read her new Ann Rice book, when she got there she took a deeper look and saw that the bushes actually were hiding a secret area of the institute a mini garden if you could call it that, it was small but beautiful, surrounded by all sort of aromas and flowers, one in particular caught her attention, a rose blooming, it was a beautiful sight. However, the fact that said flower was scarlet red, made her heart ache and one word came to her head… _"Scott"_.

{**F**}lash {**B**}ack

_Just recently __Jean realized she was in love with her long time best friend, Scott Summers. She decided to confess and today was that day. Rogue, who had overheard her speaking to Kitty about it, felt the urge to confess her feelings first, but then it hit her. "Who would want to date me?" she thought with sadness "Who would even… like me, that way? Stupid Rogue! Don't you know that happiness ain't for you". After that realization she mentally slapped herself and decided to keep her feelings just to herself._

_Today had been trouble after trouble for Rogue; first her stepmother, Mystique, had tried to convince her to rejoin the Brotherhood, then the DR sessions had to be repeated at least 4 times due to her lack of attentiveness today, but her day couldn't stop there, she would have been to__o lucky if it had._

_While returning to the Institute she overheard voices, Scott and Jean's to be precise, she did not want to eavesdrop but she could not help it._

"_**So…you broke up with Duncan**__?" asked Scott sheepishly._

"_**Yes**__" said Jean a bit nervous ""__**I… well we've been friends for so long so I wanted you to know**_

"_**oh, uhm, thanks**__" then an awkward silence followed, till the X-Men leader said __**"well we better get going its kinda late**__" he began his way to the Institute but suddenly he felt Jean grab his arm, when he turned around to ask what was wrong he noticed a blush in her cheeks._

'I like you'_ she sent telepathically._

_He smiled at the revelation and answered "__**I like you too**__" he embraced her tightly and as expected from a romantic scene, they kissed, a short yet sweet kiss._

_Poor Rogue got to view this with front row seats and then her emerald eyes got full of tiny bodies of liquid "_Than will never be me_" she thought "_Stupid girl_!" she mocked herself._

_The new couple could not contain the news and announced it at breakfast the next morning, everyone felt happy for them even Rogue congratulated the couple although, that didn't change the fact that her heart was broken into pieces at the time._

"_**Aren't you going to ask how it happened**__?" asked Jean to Kitty, who did not say much at the news._

"_**Hehh, I don't wanna be nosy that's all**__" said the Shadowcat who was torn between the happiness of a close friend and the broken heart of her best friend._

"_**I gotta go**__" said Rogue aware of Kitty's dilemma without anymore words she just left feeling the glances of everyone in the table._

{End **FB**}

Now we are back to the Goth girl's hideout where all the past memories just replayed in her brain.

"I guess it can't be helped" mumbled the girl while throwing herself at the grass and looked up at the sky, covering her face with one hand due to the sun shining directly at her face.

"What can't be helped?" asked a much too familiar voice.

"Huh" was her only answer, out of all people why did it have to be him, "nothing" she said.

"Sure" said Scott not convinced at all.

"It's nothing, unless you wanna hear about my boy-trouble life sugah" she teased.

"Why not? I am a guy after all?" he mentioned with as-a-matter-of-fact tone, and offered her a sweet smile, those that just make your heart skip a beat.

Her eyes widen in surprise but she quickly regained her composure "that's what gal-friends are for" she said sarcastically.

"I understand, but to hear from a guys perspective is always helpful" he mentioned while winking at her, (something the girl concluded because of the movement of his eyebrows)

"It's something embarrassin' to talk about with a boy" she blushed slightly.

"Good point" he mentioned while rubbing his chin and looking for an answer, then suddenly a mischievous smile formed on his face, "I'll see you later" When she left Rogue she sighed.

"_I still can't control this crazy love I have for you Summers_"

Nothing eventful happened during the day. Evan went out to skateboard for a bit; Kurt and Kitty watched a movie in the Rec Room, lately they spent a lot of time together; Jean and Scott had a date (unfortunately there was no DR session today due to Logan 'accidentally' messing up the projector; and as usual Rogue just roamed around the Institute or read to keep herself from thinking about a certain someone. Now it was dinner time at the Mansion and everyone shared their adventures.

"The movie was, like, totally amazing!" squealed Kitty.

"It vwas so cool when the zombie was killing the robot!" said Kurt excitedly.

"The park near the school rocks!" said Evan "We should totally build a skate park in the Institute!"

"Well Scott and I had lunch at an Italian restaurant" said Jean while smiling and holding her boyfriend's hand.

The small talk continued and after dinner everyone was getting ready for bed. But before the sweet sleep, Rogue had to do the dishes, unfortunately it was her turn. After everyone left she cleaned up and the stayed in the kitchen for a while, she wanted to finish reading her book she was so consumed in her reading that she did not notice a figure that was standing in front of her.

"Hey Stripes!" shouted the person.

"Logan, I'm kinda done so better not bring anymore di-" she couldn't finish her sentence because when she looked it wasn't Logan she was talking to. "Scott?"

"Haha, sorry I just wanted to try saying it, but Rogue suits you very well" he smiled "I was going to come earlier to help but I couldn't find your gift?"

"Mah gift? It ain't my birthday till March" she mentioned quite surprised.

"I know, but you have been out of it these past days so…" he turned around and grabbed a bag from Barnes n Nobles and gave to his friend.

"What is this?" she asked. "Just open it" he answered quite excited.

Rogue opened the bag and saw a beautifully decorated journal. It was black with an oriental writing on it and had her name engraved on it with emerald lettering on the cover, and in the back lower left corner it had an '_R&S'_ engraved as well.

"I don't understand" mentioned the girl quite confused.

He smiled "Well you said that you would be embarrassed to talk to me in person so I thought why not through writing?"

"I… Thank you" she smiled, it was a light smile barely noticeable to the eye, but he always knew when she was smiling and he liked her smile.

"Well it's late and I have to get back to my dorm" said Scott a bit tired, he said good night and headed towards the stairs; as soon as she lost sight of him she held her journal tight and smiled. Shortly after she headed to her room and knew that today she would have a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you Scott" she whispered. She slept holding the journal so tight like her like depended on it, and mumbled in her sleep. "If you could only love me…"

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

_Well I hope you all like it. If you did and have some extra time I wouldn't mind some reviews. Ok, ok I'll accept flames but be polite please ^^_

_Thank you all for everything and I'll be seeing you around._

_BTW I created a community dedicated to Scott & Rogue if your interested or would like to show off your stories (related to the couple) feel free to let moi know, 'kay._

Peace Out

_**Kimi!**_


	2. Secrets

_What do we have here? Chapter two! (Finally). Moving on, as you will see there is no underlining and I also took it away from the first chapter thank you for the honesty. For all my reviewers, thank you everyone!_

**Chapter II**

_Secrets_

The weekend was over and now it was Monday yoo-hoo! First day of school, it always brings joy and happiness doesn't it? Well another day at old Bayville High. Everyone was attending their normal schedule. However, Rogue was debating as to what to write on her journal, "_What can I talk about with the guy of my dreams?" _she asked herself,_ "Love, is out of the question_" she reminded herself as she smiled inwardly.

"Ok class," interrupted the Drama teacher, Mrs. Lockhart. "We have a new project which we will be focusing on for the next 2 weeks" she mentioned happily, in contrast with the bored expression of her students. "Oh its not that bad, what if I tell you it will be a group presentation?" everyone looked up and seem quite interested, they were already looking for partners. "Now, now we wont be biased about this, let me explain, I have written the names of all the girls in the class and since we have an even number of girls and boys , each one of the boys will select a piece of paper with the name of their partner, a girl obviously, doesn't that sound great" she smiled.

Mrs. Lockhart called each boy to select their piece of paper, and after a few minutes all the guys had their own piece of paper. "Well now let's hear the name of your…" she was interrupted by Mr. Ross the literature teacher. " I'll be back" she announced.

"Damn!" shouted Duncan, "I'm a stuck with goth-chick!"

"_And you're complaining_?" thought Rogue.

"Who wants to trade!?" yelled the football star. And as Rogue expected nobody seemed psyched at the idea, she decided to look outside knowing that she would be stuck with the airhead for 2 weeks, and now that she thought about it, that was pretty darn bad.

"Just give me that" said Scott who quickly exchanged the papers with his former rival "jerk" he whispered.

"Here you go, loser" answered Duncan.

Scott sat next to Rogue, who was distracted by the view of the outside world of Bayville, she was tapping her pencil against her precious journal, then her pencil fell and when she reached out for it her gloved hand bumped into Scott's.

"Hey partner!" he announced.

"Funny, you ain't Duncan" she said a bit confused, but happy at the same time.

"We had a little trade, but if you want to be with him that badly…" he said teasingly.

"No!" she almost shouted, and instantly felt embarrassed.

He smiled "that's what I thought."

Mrs. Lockhart entered the room and explained the assignment, "Well Mr. Ross and I talked and since we both share this class we decided to combine both subjects in the assignment which will now also be part of your literature class, and a major grade…"

The assignment consisted in making a report of their partner which would only have secrets of said partner, she stated that only the couple would have access to those secrets and later make an essay about what they learned and the impact it had on them, that was the Literature part of the assignment, and for the Drama part, the boys would be in charge of acting like a character from a novel that she had previously assigned to the guys (for the 1st week) and the girl would have to guess the novel/play, and then Mrs. Lockhart would give the girl a role to play and now the guy would have to guess. "Pretty easy" she ended.

"But how are you gonna grade the acting?" asked a Duncan's new partner. "How are you gonna know we didn't cheat?"

"Good question Sally, as a teacher I know very well who cheats, but also, you would have to write how did you figure it out before you write your final answer" she continued on saying how teachers had these special power when it comes to cheating, a speech that everyone ignored.

Ring! The class had ended and with it the scholar part of the X-Men group who now were heading to the Institute. It was now time for the DR session, to the surprise of Logan, the team was actually excited about it, they all missed the adrenaline rush created when they practiced with Logan.

"Ready kids!" said Logan from the intercom.

"As always!" answered back Cyclops.

The session began, the DR created a cemetery scenario were they would face old rivals. First Blob appeared and attacked Kitty who easily evaded his blows, Spyke took care of the rest; then Mystique appeared which disturbed Rogue and Nightcrawler due to their relationship with the Shape-Shifter but nevertheless attacked her and got rid of her; After the Brotherhood was defeated, Magneto appeared he captured Jean and everyone headed to her rescue, after a hit of Cyclops deadly beam, Magneto released her. Rogue then did her part and was about to absorb the foe…

"That's it for today X-Men" announced the Professor, "Rogue, may I have a word with you" he said after leaving to his office.

Everyone looked confused, the session went well but the professor seemed concerned about something. Spyke, Kurt and Kitty went with the new recruits to talk about the DR sessions that they would soon be part of. Logan and Storm went to drink some coffee in the launch where they discussed about their future plans and whatnot. Jean and Scott went out for the night to watch a movie to the request of Jean, (The movie was He's Not That Into You. Just thought I mentioned that hehe).

"Wow that movie was quite interesting don't you think love?" said the redhead.

"Ah, yeah sure" said Scott, he hated the movie, but he liked Jean, what's a guy to do in that situation. _'I wonder what's going on with Rogue'_

{Back at the Institute}

"Rogue, I have a special mission for you" said the professor while intertwining his fingers. "Remember Warren Worthington from last Christmas" explained Xavier. She nodded. "Well he requested your presence at a ball that his Company is hosting this Christmas, it would be beneficial for the mutant community…" He continued explaining how this ball was specially arranged to expose to the public the mutants as pacifists and so on. "Don't worry you will not be going alone"

"Not alone?" She whispered, yet it was no surprise that the telepath heard.

"Yes, my dear, I think it appropriate if Scott accompanies you"

"Scott? Can't it be anybody else?" she asked a bit nervous.

"Well Angel requested his presence as well, since both of you made a great impression on him and were the first 2 mutants he met from the Institute" he explained. "You will go on your mission this weekend so rest for now, you are dismissed"

Rogue left the office and questioned herself, _"For some reason I don't have a good feeling about this" _while walking back to the dormitory the thought of her journal came to her mind, _"Oh God, I forgot it in the Rec Room!" _On her way to rescue her precious journal, she saw someone already holding in, what was even worse was that said person had dared to open her precious Journal.

~*~

We reached the end of the chapter,I know that the assignment was a bit complicated but it will fall into place eventually. Hope you enjoyed it, any questions or concerns, or if u just wanna say hi feel free to let me know,

Peace out!

Kimi.

**Raniatlw**: Thank you! It made me happy to hear from you, Oh BTW great job with the community!

**Deathwith911**: I fixed the underlining! Whoo hoo. You think this story can have 20 plus chapters WOW ill keep that in consideration, thanks for reading!

**Blue****Daze**: Same as death with Underlining fixed! If I'm gonna continue? Well of course! Maybe ill write 100 chapters! Jk, but I am aiming for 20.

**RogueNya**: thank you for being the first reviewer! I also wonder where the story could go? (believe ir or not I just right what ever pops into my head)


	3. First Week

_Hello guys! Here is chapter 3! Thank you everyone for the support! And like I promised this is a longer chapter ^^, enjoy!_

**Chapter III**

"_First Week"_

On her way to rescue her precious journal, she saw someone already holding it, what was even worse was that said person had dared to open her precious Journal. She ran as fast as she could, to snatch her journal away from the jerk who dared invade her privacy. The individual caught a glimpse of Rogue and tried to avoid the impact but… too late.

BUMP!

Both fell on the floor, fortunately the stranger took the impact, and Rogue just saved the priceless belonging.

"Look, you are not to touch this in your life time, understand?" she hissed.

"Sorry for writing on my journal too" said sarcastically a not-so-stranger anymore.

"Scott?" asked Rogue while standing.

"Yeah" he rubbed his head. "You are… a bit aggressive"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to but-" she was cut off.

"I was just joking" he smiled and turned on the lights. "What's the big deal though? You haven't written anything yet"

She sighed "Well…it's nothing I just don't like people touching my stuff"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I took the first step," he paused for a moment "By the way the journal is mine too" after muttering that he left.

She opened her journal, and saw a little message:

"_You take forever woman! I think that this journal was a great idea. I thought it over and this could also help us for Mrs. Lockhart's assignment. Let me tell you I don't have that many secrets but we can get to know each other better. I've known you for over a year and I don't even know your last name! How crazy is that? Anyways, between you and me I want to be President of the United States, just kidding. I want to become an astronaut._

_Hope to read from you soon, Scott"_

She smiled; "Even his hand writing is impeccable" she headed to her room, made sure nobody was around and began to write her response.

"_Sorry it took me so long, I just don't have much to say. You don't know my last name? That's funny, I won't tell you though. That president joke was lame, but its ok coming from you I guess. An astronaut? I would have never imagined, then again you are Mr. Perfect. For my part I have lower expectations, I just want to be a writer/psychologist. That's it for now._

_Rogue_

_PS. Are you gonna tell me what character you got, so I can start writing my essay?"_

The girl closed her journal and ultimately fell asleep.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

It was now Tuesday, and the X-Gang was heading to Bayville HS. Scott drove Jean, and the rest, well they took the bus. Kitty was studying non stop for her advanced courses, finals were coming up. Kurt and Evan were enjoying their lunch and checking out girls (typical of guys), Jean was practicing for her soccer tournament, Scott and Rogue were just doing their 'homework', courtesy of Mr. Ross & Mrs. Lockhart.

Scott had just finished reading Rogue's entry and chuckled "Sorry but I'm not going to tell you my character, you like to read so this should be easy for you"

"Gee, you were so helpful" she said with fake annoyance.

"But I will help you my dear," he began to speak in a fancy tone, "You who face love trouble I must confess, 'is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn.'"

"Hmm, I've heard that one before" she began to rub her chin. "Any other clue?"

"That's it for today" he stood up, "I'm going to pick up Jean, would you like a ride home?' he offered.

She stood up as well, at the mention of the name Jean she lowered her gaze, "No, I have other things to do, but thanks anyway"

"Ok, but don't be late for dinner"

"Sure dad" she teased.

He just chuckled and left. Kitty was on her way to the Institute but saw Rogue and decided to hang out with her instead.

"Hey girlie!" she greeted cheerfully.

"What's up, Kitty?"

"You look down, is everything alright?"

"Sure" said Rogue, "Everything is fine" she tried to sound convincing.

"It was a big hit huh?" she began, "I know that you like Scott, and I'm sorry for what happened" she said.

"I don't like him" she defended herself. At her response she received the Who-are-you-trying-to-kid look. "Well maybe a lil, it's just a High School crush that's all, I'll get over it"

Kitty smiled, "Sure you will, and that's why you need my help"

"Your help?" she asked confused.

"Yup, there are guys who, like, are dying to date you, you just don't notice that"

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "Like who?"

"Well Gambit for one," she looked up and kept on with her list, " there's this Angel guy, he's pretty hot, and then there's bobby and… well you get my point"

"Ha ha, No offense but Remy is out of the question, you know he's a player" she rolled her eyes when she pronounced his name, "Bobby well… I'm not even going there with Amara liking him and all" she paused. "Angel well… he's, I don't know"

"Then Angel it is" Kitty squealed. "I know that you are going to a ball with him, that's a great opportunity"

"Whatever"

Kitty and Rogue went home together that afternoon, it wasn't much fun though. The whole trip was 'You should totally ask him out' or 'And you have to wear this beautiful dress…' from Kitty. She was trying too hard to get her friend over her crush. Although, deep inside Katherine Pryde had other mischievous plans for her friend. The first thing Rogue did when she got to the Institute was to get as far away from the Shadowcat as she could, the only safe place was her room –it wasn't as safe considering Kitty's powers. If it came to Rogue knocking out her friend for the sake of privacy, she would do it! Anyways, she got to her room and read a bit for a while; she didn't eat dinner with the rest but got a cereal instead. Now in her room at 11 pm she decided to write another entry in her journal but found a new one instead.

"_Sorry I can't tell you who my character is, but I will help you as much as I can. So want to become a writer/psychologist? That pretty awesome if you ask me. I can tell that you will be pretty successful. Ahm, what else can I tell you, Oh I'm allergic to cats and peanut butter. My favorite colors are red and black –hence the red shades. _

_Good luck figuring my character out, Scott._

_"Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." (It's a clue)__"_

"Allergic to cats and peanut butter" she whispered. "What a dummy."

As response she wrote:

"_Allergic to cats, that one I believe- I'm allergic to them too. But peanut butter, seriously? Well my favorite colors are black and purple. I would like to explore the whole world and write something no one has ever read before. I decided to become a psychologist so I could help other mutants with the challenges they will face in this not-so-friendly world. I love strawberries, and I'm allergic to… chocolate._

_Thanks for the clue, Rogue"_

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Wednesday

The school day had gone uneventful for everyone; it is always after school when the fun starts. Even though, it wasn't Friday there was a party at Duncan's –yes, it was because of a football game that they won. Regardless of said blond and Jean's brake up, he did invite her (she was still popular), and along with her came Scott of course. The guys, meaning Kurt and Evan, invited themselves as did Kitty and Rogue –since the Risty incident, Rogue had no choice but to hang out with her preppy friend, but she didn't mind, much. They all got ready for the party tonight, everyone had a reason to go, Jean for her soccer team (all jocks always stick together), Scott for Jean and a few friends, the guys for the hot chicks that would be there, Kitty for the hot guys, and Rogue well…she much rather stayed at home reading or whatnot, but Kitty insisted over and over and over… get my point? Anyways the bottom line is that they were there now.

"Gosh I'm so excited!" yelled Kitty.

"I heard you the first ten million times" said Rogue in a monotone.

"Come sis you could be a little more excited" said Kurt with his trademark German accent.

"Yeah Rogue, you might just have fun" suggested Evan.

She just shrugged, "I really doubt I'll have fun"

They all headed inside and met with the gazes of everyone, some were of annoyance, others fear –they already know that they are mutants-, some with disgust and others who just didn't really care.

"Hello ladies" said Evan flirtatiously to some girls, they just giggled.

Kurt followed the example "Hello ladies" he said smirking, all the girls just left. "Wh-, Wait! Humph! No fair." He mumbled.

"Better luck next time" said Evan mockingly; he was already exchanging cell numbers.

Kitty tried flirting with a senior, "Hey there handsome" she said cheerfully.

The senior just glanced her way "Ugh, I don't date freshmen" he left to follow some girl with the shortest skirt ever.

"I'm a Junior!" she shouted offended. "Jerk" she whispered, and joined Kurt on the couch. "Any luck 'Romeo'"

"Yeah, can't you see I'm all surrounded by girls" he spat sarcastically.

She laughed a little, "Same luck here, I guess I'm not pretty enough" she whispered the last part, but he still heard.

"Hey, Kitty" he said calmly and stroked her cheek, "You are beautiful" he whispered in her ear. She blushed.

"_This party reeks"_ thought Rogue and stood up to get some fresh air from the balcony.

"Freak" she heard some Football players whispered as she passed by. Even though a lot of mutants were having a hard time with people, for some weird reason she was the only outcast at Bayville, which was good for the rest of the mutants, and sometimes for her too… but only sometimes. She kept walking ignoring that comment. Finally reaching her destination, the balcony, she looked up at the sky and admire its beauty. A few minutes later, she looked down, her green orbs met red shades.

He smiled and waved at her.

She barely moved her hand in acknowledgement. "What are you doing by yourself?" she asked.

"Just needed some air" he said. In a blink of an eye he was out of sight.

"_I didn't think I was that boring"_ thought the Goth girl.

"This is tougher that I thought" she heard Scott say.

Rogue searched for him but couldn't find said man, until his head popped up.

"Whoa, for a sec I thought I wouldn't make to the top" he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked puzzled.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you out here" he smiled.

"_Another clue"_ she thought.

"Mind, helping me out?"

"Not so tough huh, Mr. Tough-guy" she teased.

"I have an image to maintain" he said jokingly. "Even though people see me as the fearless leader I do have my flaws" he stated, "I'm human! Kind of"

She couldn't help herself from laughing a little bit; she offered her hands and helped him out. He was now by her side but she didn't let go of his shirt, Scott looked into her eyes to see if something was wrong but instead found a slight blush when their eyes met.

"Scott are you here!" shouted Jean from the door, Rogue immediately reacted and got a way from Scott as quickly as she could. "Oh here you are… with Rogue" she mentioned a little uneasy.

"Uhm, yeah, how's the party going?" said Scott changing the subject.

"Everything's ok" said Jean with a quick glance at Rogue. "Care to joins us?" asked the red head to the Goth girl

She shook her head. "I'm fine thanks" she was aware of the red head's feeling toward her, those of dislike. _"Putting up the goody-two- shoes act again"_ thought the emerald-eyed girl.

"_It's not an act"_ sent Jean telepathically.

"_Get out of my head"_ she demanded.

Jean just smirked at her and left hand in hand with Scott, who just took a quick glance at his friend and mouthed a "good bye". Rogue waved him good bye.

"I guess Evan was right, this was a little fun" she whispered.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Thursday.

Classes resumed, it was now Mr. Ross' period, English, and not much fun for many, but Rogue kind of liked it. Scott sat next to her, at first she gave him this weird look –he never sat next to her before- but then she remembered the 'assignment'.

"Did you figure it out already?" he questioned.

"I have an Idea" she answered.

He chuckled a bit, "Today is your last day, and I still owe you a clue" he reminded her.

She rested her head on her gloved hand and sighed.

" 'See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!' "

She gave him a surprised look and raised her gaze to meet his, "Summers, you are a weirdo"

He shrugged, "I'm here doing a good deed, and you say I'm a weirdo" he faked to be offended, "Women always so complicated" she just smiled lightly.

"I want those essays by tomorrow girls ok?" they heard Mr. Ross say.

Thursday ~ 9 pm.

Rogue sat absentminded in front of her laptop, ready to write her response for Mr. Ross, "Ok I know it's from Romeo and Juliet" she mumbled. "Hmm but who?" she questioned herself and began a recap of all the clues that Scott gave her. She thought it over and finally it hit her he was acting like…

Knock, Knock!

"_Now what"_ she thought, "Come in!"

"Hey!" greeted Scott, "Done with your essay?" he said while closing the door behind him.

"Uhm, kinda," then it occurred to her, "tell me if I'm right"

"Hmm ok, you only have one guess though" he warned her.

She nodded in agreement, " 'O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?'" She spoke while approaching him. She arched a brow expecting his answer.

He just smiled and bent down slowly staying just mere inches away from her face, "My dear Juliet you are correct"

She blushed at the short distance, thank God it was dark. Rogue turned to face the opposite direction, and crossed her arms around her chest, "I knew it" she whispered.

"I told you it would be easy for you" he answered happily. He approached her once more and gave her a light kiss on her head. "Good night, Juliet" he whispered. After the gesture he left her room and closed the door behind him, he ran a hand though his hair and sighed "What am I doing"

~*~

So what did you think? If you like this one I am sure you'll like the next, we get to see a little argument between Jean & Rogue. A lil bit of fluff and… I shall say no more, just wait and read ^^

Peace out!

Kimi

_**WrterHorse32**_: Aww I'll keep going till the end, even if it takes some time, thanks for reviewing.

_**Yuri Chan10**_: It's a mix alright hehe, and although, My fave pairing is Scogue, I try to let the others have their spot light every now and then, hope you don't mind!

_**Anonymous**_: well, what can I say? I was just building up the excitement hehe.

_**BlueDaze**_: *falls* someone was really excited xD Its my job to tease you guys, I'm doing good aren't I? *sees that she did misspelled 'precious'* Oh that's so embarrassing! *runs to correct the error* thank you!!


	4. Mask of the Heart

Jell- OH! Peeps I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I know you wanna kill me, but lets see this from a good light; it was before new year's yay! Better now than never?

Well again I must say that I am SO SORRY for the delay, thank you faithful readers and tell me whatcha think. Have a great 2010 year! Love you all

**Chapter IV**

"_Mask of the Heart"_

Friday had gone fine as far as the X-Gang was concerned. There were no fights, no brotherhood or Magneto attack (I guess they made peace after the Apocalypse incident), surprisingly no training either, all in all it seemed like a pretty peaceful day. However, an argument ruined the peaceful atmosphere.

"So tell me what you wrote" asked an auburn haired youth.

"I said no ok, just drop it" said an annoyed white striped locks lady.

"But why? I mean it's not the end of the world if you tell me" he argued, " is it?" he joked.

"funny," she said sarcastically, " I said no Scott, stop being so stubborn ok" she began to walk away.

He sighed in sign of defeat, "Ok, I won't ask about it anymore. Anyways," he said while catching up with her. "Are you ready for the Ball this weekend?" he asked casually.

She froze at the statement, the Ball? It took a few minutes to click… the BALL! "This weekend? I was sure it was the next" she tried to stay calm, but was quite nervous about it.

Still Scott noticed the change in her reaction and he thought it was… funny. "Nope. For sure I know it's this weekend, actually we leave tomorrow night so I suggest you get ready."

"I had totally forgotten" she thought a bit mad at herself. She crossed her arms around her chest and began meditating as to what she would do and how she would get ready.

"Don't worry about it. Besides you are not the preppy type, you don't care how you look so it doesn't even matter, right? Just take whatever" he said reassuringly, trying to make her feel better. However, this backfired.

She rose a brow, "So you say I don't care about my appearance. Wow thanks for making me feel better! I didn't think I was that obvious! And for your information I do care!"

She stormed off to her room, and closed the doors of the mansion on Scott's face.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Smooth move Summers" He entered the mansion frustrated with himself and shut the door rather hard.

An observer from the balcony and frowned at the scene, "this is not happening."

* * *

It is now Saturday evening and Rogue and Scott are getting ready for their departure, everyone is saying their 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks'. Jean didn't waist the opportunity of kissing Scott goodbye, as if trying to show Rogue who he belonged to. However, the platinum heroine paid no attention, or so she pretended. Neither of the protagonists had talked to each other since yesterday's incident, and as we all know, Rogue was not one to apologize, neither did she had to this time.

Once on the bus, Scott tried to lighten up the mood, "Look, I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you, it's just-" he was cut off by her.

"Just forget it, it doesn't matter anymore" she rested her head on her hand and looked out the window.

He sighed and placed their journal on her lap, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Rogue pretended not to pay attention to the journal on her lap, and faked to be asleep, waiting for Scott to do the same. After an hour he did so.

"_Let's see"_ she thought with a little mischief while turning pages on her beloved journal, and then caught a new entry.

"_Dear Rogue,_

_I'm terribly sorry for what I said. Really. What I meant to say was that you don't need to try hard to be pretty. Just by being you, you're already beautiful. Please forgive this poor soul who has hurt you. As friends I don't, by any means, want to ruin this great friendship we have._

_So what do you say, friends once again?_

_Sincerely,_

_Scott"_

A small smile formed on her lips and then she began to write, after she was done, she placed the journal on his lap so he could read once he got up. Now it was her turn to sleep. After some long 30 minutes had passed, Scott peeked from the corner of his eye –he was never asleep, but he knew the only way to get through the thickheaded friend of his was through that journal-. He picked up the journal and began to read.

"_Hey Summers,_

_Don't think you can sweet talk me into forgiving you OK. But your attempt is worthy of my forgiveness (I now… I just contradicted myself didn't I?). Anyways, you have to make it up to me Mister, don't you forget that. Now, for the sake of this mission, I'll try and be nice to you again._

_I do forgive you… meanie_

_With regret already,_

_Rogue"_

He chuckled to himself after reading the entry.

"Rogue, you're so complicated" he talked to himself. His eyes unconsciously turned to see her, for some reason he couldn't look away. This was the first time he saw her this, this… defenseless, simply beautiful. He blushed at his own thoughts and finally gathered the strength to look away. "You already have a girlfriend… and that's JEAN" he reminded himself.

* * *

The first rays of sunshine were touching the pale creature on the bed, to this she covered herself with the blankets. Although, she tried to sleep once again, she realized that the last time she checked she was still on the bus, and now she is on a bed. Rapidly she threw the covers and jumped out of bed.

"Where the heck am I?" she thought, but was interrupted by a feminine voice coming from the outside.

"Miss is everything alright? I'm coming in ok" said the voice, shortly after the door opened slowly and revealed a middle aged woman with the uniform of a maid. "Miss I heard some noises are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Eh?" she was still a little confused, but nodded.

"Mr. Worthington is waiting for you to join him for breakfast. Your friend is already there"

She nodded in agreement and proceeded to change after the maid had left the room. Her attire was casual, it was breakfast anyways. Once she was ready to go she stepped out of her room, which she must admit was in simple words… gorgeous. She was descending the stairs and her eyes met with blue orbs.

"Hello Rogue, it is a pleasure to see you again" said Warren while rising from his seat in sign of respect for the lady, Scott mimicked his action and saluted his friend with a nod.

"Hello Warren, how have you been?" she asked casually and took a seat next to Warren, in front of Scott.

"Good, good, and you two, how is everything at the institute"

"Well, we are doing better," said Scott while eating, "but there are still some people who just don't…accept us yet"

"Same old" answered Rogue. The conversation died down for a moment but Mr. Worthington took initiative once again.

"Well about the ball tonight, " he began, "No one will know that you are mutants, till I announce it. Most of the people came from all around the world and are not aware of your identities"

"Why?" questioned the goth girl.

"Because I want to prove that we can coexist together…" he rambled on how this action was going to prove to humans that they were average people –with certain exotic abilities, but still average. Scott listened attentively. Rogue just played with her food. "By the way," said Warren to Rogue, " I bought you a dress for this occasion" he took a bite of his breakfast, "it is a token of appreciation for accepting this invitation" he blushed a little. " Oh and your tux is here too" he had forgotten about Scott.

"_Let's see how you react now"_ thought Scott mischievously, since he recalled how Rogue had gotten mad when he mentioned something about the way she dressed. He looked at her expectant to see what would happen, but instead he was taken aback by how she smiled at Warren and actually 'thanked' him for the gift. "What the –" his thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the maid who was asking if they needed anything else.

After breakfast Warren went to work and asked both of his guests to make themselves at home. He also informed them that the dinner would start at 8 pm and he would see them there. Warren left after giving them specific guidelines about the upcoming event they would attend.

"Seems like somebody likes you" teased Scott.

"What are you talking about?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"'I bought you a dress'" he imitated Warren's voice (poor imitation I must confess)

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, he got you a tux too" she stated.

"but he didn't blush when talking to me" he accused.

To those words, Rogue also blushed (she had actually seen Warren get a bit nervous when talking to her). "Ugh, are you jealous or what?" she asked annoyed. _"him jealous, stupid rogue what were you thinking"_ she thought with regret.

"_me jealous?"_ he thought for a couple of seconds. "it's not like that," he said a bit uneasy. He saw here arc a brow in sign of acknowledgement for his nervousness. He just smiled and invented a poor excuse to leave the room, he said, "got to do some homework" the lamest excuse possibly given, since they had no homework but Rogue ignored that fact and after his crush left her, she had a thought.

"Maybe he was" said her inner voice. "who are you kidding of course he wasn't"

* * *

It was now 7:30, almost time for the famous dance to begin. Warren had just called to make sure they were ready to go, Scott answered in agreement and told him that they would be there shortly, the maids were just helping Rogue with the make up- The maid that saw her this morning said "No way on Earth are you going like that" so she volunteered to do at least the make up part on the girl.

"Why do women take forever" thought Scott, he began tapping his show, running his hand through his hair, in reality he was a bit nervous.

"Sir, your girlfriend will descend now" announced one of the younger maids, to the impatient mutant.

"Wait, no she…" he couldn't finish his sentence due to an emerald eyed beauty coming down right this instant.

There she was the pale girl, adorned with a strapless dark green dress, with a thin dark cloth covering her shoulders. She wore long gloves for, well, precaution. Her hair was up with small curls that lay freely near her bangs. Surprisingly she was descending in a very fashionable way, nobody could expect from her. Two steps before completely on the floor, she tripped and was about to fall, but Scott did not let that happen and grabbed her quickly with fear, that his porcelain doll would break. She winced, but soon realized that there was never an impact, she rose her sight and met with the red shades, trademark of Cyclops.

"I… uh… thanks" said Rogue, and slowly separated from him, which proved to be very hard for her.

"Yo..you're welcome" he looked at his hands and smiled at how her framed fit perfectly with his.

"Chop, chop lovebirds its late!" informed the maid who ushered her to the limo.

"Uhm, Rogue" said Scott while opening the door for her. "You look very-"

"Sir if we don't leave now I am afraid you will be late for Mr. Worthington's appointment" expressed the driver who motioned him to get inside.

The trip was short and silent, every now and then they would exchange glances with each other. Rogue was aware of her feelings and that made her turn her head away from him for fear that he would listen to her extremely fast heartbeat. Scott however, was realizing that his feelings for his so called friend were… how to put it, well they were changing. He did not feel this way with Jean –of course he wouldn't , I mean he _loved_ Jean right, right? But he did not have those feelings of friendship like he did with Kitty. Something was wrong and he knew it, but what was that nagging feeling, could it be…

"We have arrived!" announce the driver from the intercom.

Scott rapidly got out of the car to open the door for the lady as the gentlemen he has always been, but unfortunately Warren beat him to it.

"Wow rogue, you look, uhm, splendid" Stuttered the blonde.

"I, thank you" she said sheepishly while blushing.

Unknowingly the third wheel, Scott, arched a brow to the scene and entered hastily into the building unaware of the inexplicable lets say "jealousy" inside his heart.

~*~

Jnetrich: Aww thank you! I know!!! There are not enough Scogue stories out there… but we are taking care of that hehe.

Crazyjess09: U^^ please don't kill me! Funny story I thought I had updated before getting my winter break but I guess I didn't SORRY!

Tangune: well lets say that the hair covered, besides it was really short so it would not knock him out ^^ . I wanted to write the accent but… It took a bit longer and I wasn't sure I could pull it off, that why I decided not to continue with it, gomene…

xXBlueDazeXx: AWWW *blushes and runs around like crazy!* I made you smile… ah I got a gift tee hee. So you knew it was Romeo? Read it over 20 times!?? Wow that's dedication. Thanks for the compliment.

WriterHorse32: I see miss Texting Queen. *o* love the meaning of COW, I mean KOW!

Skyright: TwT you're so sweet thank you *bows and cries of joy* I love Rainiatlw's stories she's such a genious!!!! You will be a much better writer don't you forget, and when you start lemme know!!! I wanna be the first to R&R

AtlantaGeorgia: well the chappie is here now, after a long, long, LONG wait. Thanks for your patience.

Unknown: Well I added the Rogue/Angel, but there is already too much Romy out there so I wanted to be different.

Thank you ALL and have a wonderful YEAR!!!


	5. Mask of the Heart II

Greetings everyone! I bring you after a long, LONG wait, chapter 5. It is a bit short but I think it serves a purpose, what do you think? Anywho, I wanted to ask you guys a big, big favor. If you see any errors, words misspelled, grammatical errors and what not, please let me know. Oh and special thanks to Ms. Celeste Belle, who brought to my attention some sentences not making sense, I apologize. Which is why I decided to revise it, let's move on…

Thank You!

**Chapter V**

"_Mask of the Heart II"_

"_Take a deep breath"_ said Scott to reassure himself. He was sitting in a corner trying to make sense of this inexplicable surge of –even though he will not admit it- jealousy. How can this be? He would question himself, last time he checked the Heart and Love department his mind was set on a redhead with telekinetic powers, but now? Something was just _**not**_ right. One thing is to be a _tad bit_ protective with your friends [especially if they were girls] but this feeling in his heart was something completely out of orbit. He never got, what's the word he is looking for… upset, yes, yes, not **jealous** but upset, over trivial matters. Why was he 'upset'? Well because HIS friend was dancing with another man! Ok it would be a little bit strange if she was dancing a waltz with another girl, but that's just beside the point. Over exaggerating? No way! Forget it, she can do whatever she wants right? It's not like Scott is her dad, or older brother, much less her boyfriend. In any case, he turned in disgust and looked out the window, finding the starless sky much more interesting.

"Scott" called out the culprit of his mixed feelings. He faced her in acknowledgement. "Oh God you should've seen our dance!"

"Oh, I saw alright" he answered with an annoyed tone, which she did not pay attention to.

"I didn't even know I could dance that music" she said somewhat excited. "I guess he is a good teacher" then she smiled sweetly in Angel's direction.

That was just it! So she wants to dance, then so be it. He grabbed her slender hand covered by her long gloves and led her to the center of the ballroom.

"What on earth are you doing?" she inquired.

Leaving aside his upset feelings, he smiled at her "Well I wanted to dance too. What best partner than my best friend"

"But-" she was cut off.

"I am a good dancer, you know?" he gave her a goofy grin, and that was enough to make her agree to his petition.

"If you dare step on me Summers, I'll drain you, got it?" she said playfully.

"Got it chief"

The music started, it was s soft symphonic. Scott placed one arm behind her back for support and extended his other hand inviting hers to take it. She placed one hand on his shoulder and held the inviting one with the other. The dance was slow, allowing Scott to get lost in her emerald eyes, he appreciated her beauty, a true beauty that very few women possessed. Discretely he would absorb her scent, a vanilla with lilacs, and smile at her for no reason. At that time his mind went blank and only focused on her, there was no Institute, no fighting, no discrimination, there was not even a Jean in his always busy head. He thought that he could die right now with no regrets… well maybe just one, and as hard as it was to recognize it, he just wanted to kiss Rogue. He was aware of what could happen, actually what _would_ happen if he dared even touch her in the least, but that just made it all the more desirable. He felt as if she was forbidden, a being that was so precious who was cursed with her deadly powers. She lost her balance in a fraction of a second and in his impulse to catch her they became extremely close, so close that she felt his minty breath, and he smelt the fresh cinnamon coming from her mouth. He couldn't help himself, it was just too much to bear for an average person, and he found himself limiting the distance even more. It was right then when the feel of her soft lips barely even touch his, that he felt three things.

_One the__ pull from her mutant abilities_

_Two the slapped that followed which left his cheek burning in pain…_

_But the most memorable one, the beat his heart skipped with just that touch._

"Jerk" said the young woman with tears falling from her eyes. Thank fully nobody paid attention after the first 10 seconds, watching this as a normal lovers-quarrel, mostly common in young couples.

She left hastily the main building and found herself in the balcony of the second floor.

"Stupid Scott" she said while crying. _"Who does he think he is?" _she touched her lips and closed her eyes remembering what had just happened brief minutes ago. She knew very well that the crimson shades in her cheeks were not because of the crying but from that fraction of a second in heaven. "Why…" she whispered. Why could this not be? Even if he didn't have a girlfriend [which unfortunately he did], she knew they just could not be together. Even if he liked her… Wait? _Did she just say "even if HE liked HER"?_ But that was what she felt when she absorbed part of his powers and emotions. Hahaha! Who is she kidding, that could never be, she must have just imagined it.

"Rogue" he said in an apologetic tone, the voice that she knew all too well. "I am so sorry, I don't know what got over me" he was trying to explain. She turned her head ever so slightly to face him, which was a memorable sight to Scott. Her sorrowful silhouette broke him, but her eyes, oh those eyes, were bright and beautiful that they stole his heart once again.

"It's fine, just forget it" she said, and exited the balcony to meet Warren at the party, after fixing herself, since those tears had ruined part of her makeup.

The rest of the party was uneventful for both. Even after Warren announced that they were mutants and what not, the disgusted glances most of the invitees exchanged bothered none of the protagonists. Fortunately, the most influential individuals at the party did not seem to look down upon mutants, which was beneficial for Warren and his business purposes along with the professor's goal of 'co-existence'.

* * *

"Damn!" cursed Scott while throwing his Jacket ferociously at the innocent bed. _"What happened to me back there" _and the mental argument began. "It would seem like just yesterday when we became friends but…but…" was interrupted by one of the maids.

"Sir is everything alright?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, thank you" he threw himself over the gigantic bed, and tried to surrender to sleep, but with no results. His mind would play back the same scene and he would ask himself the same questions, and it all came back to the same thing, Scott Summers…

_Has fallen for his friend…__**Rogue**_

~*~

Well I realized that my responses were outdated so for those that I missed my most sincere apologies. As of April 22 you are included yay!

_jnetrich_: Sorry it took me FOREVER to update, I hope you like the chapter U^^

_Crazyjess09_: TwT SORRY… I shall update more frequently now since school will be over in 3 weeks yay!!!

_tangune_: U^^ sorry about the accent thing, I really can't portray that in my writing, but in later stories I'll have it. About the powers issue… I guess that since it was the hair he touched it wasn't as powerful to knock him out or anything. I hope that clears your doubts.

_xXBlueDazeXx_: O.O you've read it over 20 times! Wow I barely read it once U^^ hehe. *Hugs BD tightly* TwT I missed you… U^^ all of you!

_WriterHorse32_: So you love to txt… I am guilty as well… *w* love the acronyms

_Skyright_: awww really? That is a huge compliment… talking about Rainiatlw's I wonder how is she doing, hmm… by the way, you are very nice

_AtlantaGeorgia_: Wait no more! Sorry for the delay u.u

_Unknown_: Completely agreed, I had a very slight RxA but in later chapters he will play a bigger role… even en the ending… never mind, you heard nothing!

_Celeste Belle__:_ U^^ sorry… next time I'll check the reviews before posting the following chapter.

_FrankandJoe3__: _Aww thank you! Of cour I will finish, I hope it doesn't take me a long time, but I shall finish it "This I swear!" –for those who have seen El Tigre-

_xxFallOutGirlxx__: _Sorry Sorry, I'll update sooner now [well at least in less that 4 months U^^ how embarrasing]_  
_

_Theevilhillbilly_: Right! That's what I say, finally Rogue got some love. Thanks for the compliment.


	6. Indifference

Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter, it may not be as intense, but it is part of the story and that is all that matters right? Right?

Well I hope you enjoy! Also if I may, remember that project Scott and Rogue are working on? Well we all know Scott was Romeo, and I really don't want Rogue as Juliet, but I would like some suggestions as to what character she should impersonate, so if you all don't mind and have time please leave some suggestions, is vital!

**Chapter VI**

"_Indifference_"

Why is life never easy? It is never like the fantasies described in Disney, what a shame. Although, love issues may seem trivial to some, nonexistent to others, the reality is that it signifies a lot for many. After the Ball Rogue didn't do much, she went to her room and changed into her favorite pajamas. With a sigh, she opened the crystal doors that led to a balcony, she walked ever so slowly, and admired the moon shining above, a beautiful full moon, with a starry sky. She placed her index finger on her lower lip and memories rushed once again. She knew it was wrong, he already had someone he cared for and maybe even loved, she was not that selfish to just steal a guy. However, what confused her was the fact that in the fraction of a second that they touched and she absorbed the more minimal amount of life from her victim, he seemed to have feelings for her... her out of all the other pretty girls from the Institute.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Warren, or better said Angel, the fighter of justice with heavenly appearance. His wings opened magnificently and at the sight of the pale damsel he landed right in front of her

"What is this fair maiden doing this late at night?" he asked removing his mask slowly.

"Nothing much, just reminiscing" she answered calmly.

He nodded, "Uhm, Rogue, can I ask you something?" he asked rather shyly for a 23 year old young man.

"Go ahead"

"It's about mister Summers, Scott" he said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"What about him?" also getting a little uncomfortable with the subject.

"Are you guys, uhm… together, or something? As far as I knew he was dating Ms. Grey but-" he was cut off by the goth gal.

"It's nothing like that!" she got instantly embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "Sorry. What I meant to say was that there is nothing going on between us, we are just… just friends" she answered the last with a whisper.

"Oh, uhm that's great!" he said a little to happily, he got a little nervous around her and began scratching his neck. "Well I better leave you know, it will be a long way back tomorrow" he said trying to sound more relaxed.

She smiled at him "good night" before he left he grabbed her gloved hand a placed a chaste kiss on it. "Good night" he whispered before displaying his enormous and beautiful wings and retreated from her balcony. After Angel left she walked back to her room and closed the crystal doors behind her, she let out a small sigh and placed her barely kissed had on her cheek, trying to cover the blush from the rest of the world, even though she was in the solace of her guest room.

{-}

It was now morning and our heroes were already at the train station saying their goodbyes. Scott was the first to say bye to Warren and he also thanked him for the invitation, he was going to wait for Rogue but she motioned him to proceed before her, with a slightly annoyed gesture, since they really did not talk much after the "incident".

"Bye Warren, I appreciate your invitation" she said gratefully as they shook hands.

"Maybe you can come again sometime" She nodded, thinking he may be referring to the X-Men in general. Warren took notice of her calmness at his comment and then leaned a little closer to her ear. "Just you, Rogue" he said softly, and again she blushed, more furiously that last night.

"I…" she glanced over at Scott who was looking extremely displeased with what had just happened "I will gladly come visit some time" she waved a last good bye and got on to the train. This time she did not sit next to Scott like she had done last time, but instead seated herself in front of him also next to a window.

She did not speak a word nor did he, they just sat there in a very uncomfortable silence, twenty minutes went by and Scott was already too uncomfortable with the situation and decided to start conversation.

"You know, that dress, suit you very nicely" she answered nothing. "I thought you looked very pretty, maybe you should use lighter make up to show your features" still she said nothing. He groaned in exasperation "are you still gonna give me the cold shoulder? Look I am very sorry. I don't know what came over me I-"

"Just shut up and forget about it, I already did" she said icily.

"_Forget about it?"_ "You are right it was meaningless anyways" he said matching her tone. "Can I ask you something?"

"I won't tell a soul, don't worry about it" "I won't tell your precious Jean" she thought bitterly.

"That wasn't my question" he said firmly. "Never mind" he ended the conversation and rested his head on his palm, looking out the window. After that there was no attempt at conversation from either of them. The trip back was uneventful and once they arrived at the institute, each one went their separate ways. Rogue made a stop at the kitchen though, she stood there near the window reading Pride and Prejudice, instead of her room, the kitchen was basically her sanctuary for reading at late hours.

Scott however, had stopped at Rogue's (and Kitty's) room knowing she wouldn't be there at the time, and left their journal on top of her bed.

After the southern maiden came back from her reading sanctuary she went back to her room, only to find her most precious possession on top of her bed. She ran at light speed even though she 'pretended' to be upset with Scott (in reality she wasn't that mad but she had an image to maintain) she opened the journal and saw the new entry, now her Pride and Prejudice book was left forgotten in the night stand.

_Dear Rogue,_

_I'm truly sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. A million times sorry, that was extremely disrespectful of me to treat you that way, and you don't deserve it. I know it will take time for you to forgive but please accept my apology; I will do anything to prove to you that I am extremely sorry, anything, just say the word._

_You know I have realized that you are a very dear friend to me, without a shadow of doubt I can say you are my best friend. I really feel very comfortable around you, I know I can trust you and I am not afraid of letting you in my life. _

_Well wasn't that out of topic. I apologize for that too, you see when I write to you I don't really think much about it, my thoughts and feelings just come to life on paper._

_Again I ask for forgiveness, it's funny how we started our trip with me apologizing and we end it the same way, life sure is rollercoaster ride (that was cliché wasn't it)._

_I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, but please let us not stop being friends because of… you know_

_Sincerely,_

_Scott_

{*}

Yay my favorite section!

Katherine: Hello Ms Katherine interesting suggestion, I do want her to be able to touch eventually, I'll take it into consideration (by the way loved the review x2). I will try to be more prompt with my updates, I do actually feel embarrassed to have you guys wait so long.

I would really love to become a real writer someday! Actually I do have a project on work if you like romance and fantasy maybe you could read my work under construction sometime?

xXBlueDazeXx: Aww really? That makes me happy, I think it's the least I can do (after writing the next chapter of course) to show you readers some love.

Hahahaha would you really do that to poor Scott, he is just a victim to my stories lol.

I'm working on DLF too! But let's not go there now lol.  
Be careful when yelping, I don't want to make you ill xD

AtlantaGeorgia: Your wish is my command ^-^

Theevilhillbilly: Never! I would never abandon it, that would be just wrong, I know I take a very long time to update but I would never abandon a story… thanks for the review ^-^

jnetrich: You are so understanding TwT, I must read your story! It does happen to us writers that we lose our direction but with good inspiration we get it back on track. Remember what made you write it in the first place, maybe that would help. Good luck!

Celeste Belle: Thank you for letting me know, I did revise it lol

WriterHorse32: hahaha I can tell, I like to text to… don't know many people to text though xD. Thank you for your nice comments!


	7. Second Week

_Hi everyone! Kimi here! Finally chapter seven, it's quite long __compared to the other ones but I hope you like it and don't find it a bother. Oh, about Rogue's character, -which was the reason that it took me so long to update-, it will be slightly unexpected… I wanted to have some fun with it and I hope you do too. _

_Let me not stop you from reading and thank you for your time!_

**Chapter VII**

"_Second Week"_

Monday

Rogue knew two things for sure about this assignment…

It was not going to be easy

It was most definitely embarrassing.

So here she was walking home thinking about her teacher's words, how in the world was she supposed to imitate such a thing! Her character wasn't even out of a romance novel, why was she so unlucky and had to cope with her crazy teacher's taste in cartoons? However, she had to weight her options, on one side she could just disregard the assignment and fail her English, but that would make her throw all her past years effort of graduating early. On the other side she could just do the most embarrassing thing she has ever done before, humiliate herself in front of Scott, but get a good grade and go on to the college of her choosing without ever returning to the Institute… okay that was a bit exaggerated but the thing was still EMBARRASSING.

"Hey" she heard someone at the gate of the institute.

"What's up?" she said tiredly, all the thinking had left her exhausted.

"So, how did it go?" asked Kitty wiggling her eye brows.

"What are you talking about?" I said, knowing too well what she was referring to.

"About you and Scott alone for the weekend, silly" she smiled.

"Nothin'"

"Yeah right. That's not what I heard" she said in a sing song voice.

A cold drop of sweat fell from Rogue's forehead, "Who told you?" she asked in a mix between nervous and upset.

Her jaw dropped and she pointed accusingly at her friend "So something did happen! I knew it!"

Shoot! Rogue had fallen for her little tantrum, "You know what? I'm not in the mood for this?" she began walking towards the institute, ignoring the millions of questions her annoying friend was asking. Once they both reached the door a couple, conformed of Jean and Scott met them.

"Nice seeing you girls" said Scott a little nervous, but faking a smile.

"Kitty… Rogue" said Jean in acknowledgement. Frankly those two never really got along. "We are on our way to our date" she stated cheerful. Noticing the odd looks Scott and Rogue gave each other she dragged him out of the mansion and said her goodbyes to both girls.

With her head low Rogue answered Kitty, "I told you nothing happened" Kitty didn't question any further and felt sadden for her friend. The only thing she could do at the moment was just give her some privacy, and she did just that. Instead of heading to their room she went to the Rec Room.

{-}

"Scott you seem different" mentioned Jean casually during their dinner at Olive Garden.

"Why do you say that?" he said slightly surprised, not really noticing his recent change.

"Well…" she paused struggling for the right words. "Since you befriended Rogue…" she began.

"Are you blaming her?" he asked slightly mad at her comment. "She has nothing to do with anything that you are saying" what was she thinking trying to blame innocent Rogue for who knows what.

"Your behavior just proves that I'm right. Is she more important then me?" she asked anger seething from her voice.

Was she? Scott was not certain about that, but he couldn't deny that she was extremely important to him, "No baby, it's not like that." He sighed, "You know that you are the most important girl for me" he laced their hands together, not at all convinced with his words. His mind assured him this was the right thing, however, his heart thought very differently.

"I love you" she whispered. She pressed his hand waiting for response.

The only thing he could muster was "me too"

{-}

Tuesday

"So class, how's the reading of Pride and Prejudice coming along?" Asked the always cheerful Mrs. Lockhart. Many of her male students grunted at the mention of the romantic novel, a lot of the young teens sighed at the dreamy Mr. Darcy. "Well since you are all extremely enthusiastic about it," she said with a hint of sarcasm to the men in the room, "Let me hear some opinions"

Nope, not a single soul rose a hand to answer, so as usual the teacher was forced into calling out names, and just for her own musing she called out the ever so charming, "Duncan, please enlighten us with your opinion in regards to the reading.

"Uhm…" he muttered a curse under his breath and then proceeded, "Well a think it's pretty stupid, I mean, come on! Who in their right mind would read about Dorothy and Charlie"

The teacher went with the flow slightly surprised by her student's stupidity, okay let's be honest it was no surprise at all. "And who exactly are 'Dorothy' and 'Charlie'?" he inquired.

He started ranting about… well who knew, probably he didn't even know what he was saying, so Mrs. Lockhart felt the urged to throw at him her whole desktop but she only sighed and asked somebody else to participate. All opinions that came from the men's side were about how Jane was the hottest, or how dumb the book was as a work of art, and all of the comments from the ladies were mostly about Mr. Darcy and his bad boy/ gentleman personality was so dreamy and they would marry him in a heartbeat. "Please somebody who doesn't want to marry Mr. Darcy or who doesn't think that the book is dumb please raise your hand" she looked hopeful at her prodigy student, Rogue Darkholme, who was actually looking out the window at the moment.

"Rogue, the teacher is looking at you" whispered Scott to capture her attention, after the little incident over at Warren's things didn't look so bright for the two and she hasn't written back in two days! For God's sake TWO DAYS.

She just sighed, feeling her teacher's eyes on her she spoke "There are multiple points of view in regards to the book. One of them, being the central theme is about marriage. She uses the relationships to show the difference between marriages based on love and the ones based on superficial feelings…" she proceeded with her explanation and left her peers perplexed, now she wasn't only the Goth chick but also the nerd of English class.

After the class ended Mrs. Lockhart asked Rogue for a couple of minutes in which they discussed about her future and books, secretly they were both bookworms and enjoyed talking about books as much as reading. She was the only teacher that didn't discriminate the teen mutants on her school and was happy to see that people, some people, have grown accustomed to the idea of having students and peers with different –and far more advanced- abilities than the average teenager.

Once out of the room she was grabbed by Scott. However, due to the fact that the girl felt threatened before knowing the identity of her capturer she had already taken one of her gloves on.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" she said extremely upset.

He let go, "I-I'm sorry I just…" he was at a loss of words. He didn't even understand why he waited for her, he just felt the need to talk to her, and so he waited.

She placed her glove back and softened her look when he saw the sand puppy face on Scott. "It's alright you just startled me that's all" There was an awkward silence and then she spoke once again. "About the assignment… I'll start giving you clues, but uhm…" she got closer to him and whispered into his ear "If you tell anyone what I did for this I'll kill you" she smirked and then walked away.

Scott didn't know what to feel, one part of him felt slightly flushed at her nearness, but hearing her death threat, made him feel slightly, afraid. He just chuckled the feelings away and walked happily knowing that this was a sign that their friendship was getting better.

Later at night

"So what exactly can I do to bring this character to life" she thought with frustration, while eating her vanilla ice cream. "She's a glutton, clumsy, a helpless romantic, super hero…crybaby, girly eww."

"Hey! You're here for a late night snack too?" asked Evan.

"No, I'm here to wash the dishes" she answered sarcastically.

"Sheesh I'm just trying to make some conversation" he licked his spoon and left with a goodnight.

"'I'm just trying to make some conversation'" she imitated her friend.

"That's the worse imitation of Evan's voice I've ever heard" said Scott jokingly.

"Hmph!" she puffed her cheeks and began with the personification of the girly teen she had to pretend to be.

Scott found the sight rather cute, since he's never seen his friend act so childish before. "That was a clue, right?" he already knew the answer but wanted to tease her a bit.

She saw him from the corner of her eye and nodded.

"Thanks, be careful of not getting fat with so many night snacks?" he teased her some more.

Uuuuu…. He did not just say that. "What the-" she thought of an evil plan, it was part of her character anyways… she got her sandal off and threw at his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"It was either that or sucking your life out" she smirked, "Be grateful"

{-}

Wednesday

"No way! That was my favorite show when I was little, I'm so jealous" exclaimed Kitty.

"Wow I'm just so lucky aren't I?" said Rogue, who inwardly was a little happy about getting to be someone so different, she still liked her own personality way more, but every now and then she wished she could be as open as other girls like Kitty.

"Uh oh, Brad and Angelina at 7" said the Shadowcat pointing at Jott (Jean and Scott)

Rogue just rolled her eyes and kept walking. "You should leave that idea of Scott and I being together" she admonished.

"My gut tells me I shouldn't" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides I think Scogue sounds way cooler than Jott, wouldn't you say so?"

"It's like talking to the wall with you" The emerald eyed left her friend daydreaming alone. It's a wonder how these two girls who are extremely opposites get along so well?

{-}

"_Puffy cheeks plus a shoe__ thrown in at me adds up to… nothing"_ Scott was in his room trying to decipher Rogue's mysterious character, who could it be? He looked at the list of books they had read that year for his English class, and also he took the liberty of gathering the name of play directed by Mrs. Lockhart, but no character seemed to fit his friend personality.

_Knock Knock_

"come in"

"What are you doing?" questioned his best girl-friend.

"Uhh, Nothing" it would be embarrassing that the fearless leader of the X-men known for his perfect grades to not know something as simple as a character from a book.

"Right" she said not convinced. "Well I just came to deliver this" she placed a plate with spaghetti and meatballs and also the adorable R&S journal, this actually brought a smile to Scott's face.

"You cooked this for me?"

She blushed realizing the how 'strange' it was to bring him dinner. "It's part of the assignment okay!" she stormed off the room with a full blush on her cheeks.

"A clue?" he looked at the plate of spaghetti, and saw that there were only two meatballs placed at the ends of the spaghetti strings. "Meatball head?"

{-}

Thursday

"I missed you Rogue" said Kurt with affection "My parents wanted to meet you, you think you can come next time?" he questioned hopeful.

"Sure, why not" she surprisingly hugged her brother. "I missed ya too"

"The professor said you did great over there at Warren's also" he said very unhappy "I heard Worthington tell the professor you were stunning"

She smiled "Don't be silly, me stunning? No way" she knew too well that the last thing she could be was 'stunning'.

"What? No, no that was not what I meant" he blushed before continuing, "I don't like other guys saying those things about my sister"

She felt flatter and nudged him on his shoulder. "I'm the older sister don't act so overprotective.

"Hola!"

"Kitty!" Kurt's eyes lit up, and he ran to her.

"Hey Kurt" she blushed and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"_Love birds"_ she let them be and went to sit under a tree, this time she began reading a book named '_Beastly'_ by Alex Flinn, another book that she loved. A leaf fell from the tree and landed on her book this caught her attention and made her look up. The tree had some snow on the branches and on the few leafs remaining, she zipped up her jacket and her gaze lead her to Jean. The Oh-so-popular red head, who had well… everything. She could touch, she had beauty, intelligence, skill, awesome powers, and as if that wasn't enough, she also had Scott. However, she wasn't with Scott, which was very strange because they were usually together. She searched for him but nope, not a sign at all.

"Boo" said the man of her dreams.

"ha, ha, your face is scarier" she said while crossing her arms.

His eyes furrowed but he was smiling "Gee, with friends like you who needs enemies"

"Anyways, how are you doing with the assignment?" she arched her brow.

"Great" liar. "piece of cake"

"Who am I then?" she really wanted to end this.

"You are… uhm Meg Ryan"

Her jaw dropped "Excuse me? How the hell did you guess Meg Ryan?" she groaned in frustration. "later"

The bell rang and they went back to class. After school Rogue went to see Mrs. Lockhart again and asked her if there was any possibility of being someone else., but of course the teacher said no. Defeated she went back to the Institute but had no idea of what to do to make Scott guess so she went straight to bed.

{-}

Friday

"Duck!" shouted Logan. As usual they were in one of the Danger Room sessions. Even though there were no enemies at the time, they still had to be fit, you never know when a new menace would appear.

They were fighting a Sabertooth hologram and surprisingly they were doing well at defeating him, he tried to attack Kurt but he instantly "pooffed" elsewhere. Then Rogue was able to kick him right in the face, and Kitty used her powers to take both of them away from danger. Jean used her psychic powers and pushed him even further away and Scott ended the battle using his blast him off to the edge of the holographic cliff.

The session ended and the majority went to get a bath and make plans for the weekend. But unlike most of her friends Rogue went outside to see the starry sky and beautiful crescent moon. She sat next to the fountain and played with the water a little bit.

She probably failed her assignment since she didn't give Scott many clues to guess her character, and the report was due today in the morning but it was already 10 pm. She stood up and looked around making sure nobody saw her. She made some movements with her hands and said.

"In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Then she giggled at how dumb she probably looked, but her giggle fused with a manly chuckled that came from the shadows.

"I knew it"

She was bright red, and with the reflection of the moon over her silhouette didn't help at all the situation. "Knew what?" she turned her back to him, feeling awfully embarrassed at the moment.

"You were, Moon. Sailor Moon I mean" he rubbed the back of his neck. "There is no need to feel bad about it. Uhm you make a fine sailor moon to me" he chuckled once more.

She let out a sigh in defeat "Remember what I said, you speak you die" she glared at him.

"Well I only told the teacher," he paused. "actually it was written in my report"

"You actually wrote it?"

"The spaghetti gave it away" he lied, and she eyed him suspiciously. "Okay, I saw a rerun of the show with Kitty, when this guy calls the girl 'Meatball head'"

She rolled her eyes, it had to be Kitty. "Well at least you got the meaning of the spaghetti" she began walking away.

"Wait!" she turned around to face him. "Good night?"

"'night" she walked inside the mansion _"I guess he hasn't read the journal"_ she smiled and headed to the shower.

"_Great move Einstein" _he shuffled his hair in frustration. He placed a rose that he had hidden behind his back, on the edge of the fountain. He looked up at her room, "Good night princess"

{-}

"_Well my report is done, I got no homework"_ he looked over at his desk and saw the journal. _"Shoot! I haven't read it"_ he ran over to his desk and grabbed the journal, once he had it in his hands he went back to his bed and threw himself. "Okay let's see..." he flipped through the pages and caught sight of her neat handwriting.

_Scott Summers, _

_Stop apologizing and man up. I'm over the… 'you know'. I think your punishment has gone far enough, and if you really want to prove that you are sorry (which there is really no need) take me out on Saturday. Don't get me wrong it is NOT a date, or anything of the sort, there is a place a want to go, but I don't have a ride okay._

_Best friends? Well I feel flattered, honestly you are a very dear friend to me, I always knew that you were different, special, and I liked that about you. Not like 'like', like as in friends, why am I explaining myself?_

_Errrm… moving on. About cliché statements I've heard so many and frankly yours is one of my favorites. _

_Don't torture yourself anymore, what's past is past okay. Forget it and move on._

_Sincerely,_

_Rogue_

{*}

Whoot! Whoot! Time to say hi!

_**orenji tenshii**__: / Aww you're making me blush! I hope you liked this chapter as well. Oh believe me there will be Angel/Rogue in the near future… thank you for everything! See you soon!  
_

_**Lisa**__: anything for you Lisa-san, you really think it's a good story? Wow thank you TwT [tears]  
_

_**xXBlueDazeXx**__: Well you see, I forgot to add that I didn't want Rogue to be anyone from Romeo and Juliet, because it would be very… expected. But now that you mention it, Rosaline does sound fitting…. Anywho, I've missed you so much! And hope that you are doing okay!  
_

_**WriterHorse32**__: IWNFY (I Would Never Forget You) / you are just too nice, hope you enjoyed the reading.  
_

_**jnetrich**__: Wasn't he? He was hilarious but as you read, Rogue wasn't anyone from the play. So how did it go with your story at the end? I hope you are doing well, both in writing and life. Thank you for reading IW, by the way I love your profile picture!  
_

_**Theevilhillbilly**__: TwT hello girl! I comepletly agree with you about stories being abandoned. I understand that writers have a life outside FF but it is unfair for the readers who actually take their time to read and review, and then "bye bye" story…_

_**Celeste Belle**__: thank you for everything! You actually helped me develop this chapter, with your last comment. Thank you for taking your time and dropping by! Take care!  
_


	8. Author's Apology

**Author's Apology**

_Hello, this is Kimi03 here. First of all I want to apologize, for the extremely LONG delay in my updates.  
More than anything, I feel disappointed in myself, because I haven't applied myself to my writing and haven't been grateful enough to all of you who take the time to read my stories. In no way am I saying that I'm a "good" or even an "entertaining" writer, but nonetheless, I love to write and wish to make your day a little more fun through my sappy stories.  
Just like the rest of you, I also read many fanfics, and see how many authors update on schedule, which makes me feel irresponsible, and let's not kid anyone… I have been.  
I thank you for your patience and kindness and promise to deliver an update no later than this week (hopefully tomorrow).  
I do have the dream of sharing an original story (with original characters, of course) with you, but with these types of irresponsible actions (not following a schedule or being constant in my updates), I don't feel like I'm ready. However when I'm ready I hope to still have your support and suggestions on improvement._

_On a side note, I'm done with finals! Wohoo! The torture is OVER! Wish me luck into winning the position for the Student Leadership Institute.  
_


	9. A Day With You Part I

_It goes without saying that I truly apologize for the extremely long delays on updates. I hope that you will find it in your kind heart to forgive me, and also that you enjoy this chapter. Please I urge you to pay attention to detail, since there is a tad bit of mystery in this fan fic. As a hint remember the last episode of "X-Men: Evolution" and the vision the professor has._

_**Standard Disclaimers Apply_

**Chapter VII****I**

"A Day With You"

(Part I)

Looking intently through the window with his hands laced together, Professor Xavier couldn't help directing his stare to one of his students, one who had been with him since the near beginnings. One of his favorite students, probably the most advanced, the one and only… Jean Grey.

"Is everything ok, professor?" asked the white haired woman, with a hint of concern in her voice.

Turning his gaze to the ebony woman, he answered, "Everything is fine Ororo." Trying to convince himself instead of his female friend. _"Hopefully, everything will turn out fine."_

{-}

Their relationship was not going as she expected. Sure they started off good, with the usual displays of affection any couple could have, but there was this nagging feeling in her head that something was off. After a few weeks of normal dating, she noticed the subtle changes in his attitude; no longer did he walk her to all of her classes (only a few and if they were on the same direction as his); rarely would he take the initiative of inviting her anywhere; he no longer gave her gifts every day; his eyes (more accurately his shades) were not limited to her anymore, now they were would wander more frequently to a certain auburn-white-striped-haired-girl. But all of the previously stated charges were nothing compared to this: he wouldn't let her read his mind anymore. The red head cursed herself for ever teaching him how to create mental barriers.

She let out an exasperated sigh "What went wrong?" Using her telekinesis she threw a pebble to the forest like scenery in front of the Institute.

"Ouch!" came as a response, "Who dares hit Remy with a rock?" Gambit came out of "hiding and walked towards Jean. "But if it isn't Jean Grey."

"What brings you here?" ask the red head, creasing a brow.

"Forward aren't we?" he said mockingly. Jean answered with a glare.

"I came here to see my _Mon Cherie_, of course." He spoke it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and to a certain extent it was.

"You mean Rogue," answered a very annoyed Jean_. "What's so good about het?"_ she thought bitterly.

Gambit only nodded and as if on cue, said girl walked by a couple of meters away, speaking animatedly with her sort-of-brother Kurt. Not wasting his time the former thief walked past the red head ad approached his favorite southern gal. "Hello Mon Cherie." He spoke confidently and kissed the back of her (gloved) hand.

"Y…You?" the girl was quite confused with his appearance. Kurt rapidly interjected by placing himself between his sister and the mutant in front of her. Gambit may have aided the X-Men (and even became one of them after the Apocalypse incident) but the Nightcrawler still didn't like him. Actually he didn't deem anyone worthy of his sister at all.

"Blue Boy." Saluted the gambler.

"Thief." Responded Kurt, only to receive a defiant smirk in return, "What do you want?"

"Nothing more than to invite my lovely Mon Cherie to dinner."

"Not happening."

"Why is that?"

"She can't go." Nightcrawler thought of a good excuse, but none came to mind.

"Why can't she?" the red-eyed man rose a brow.

"Becau-"

"Stop it!" finally the Goth girl spoke. "Let me handle this Kurt. I'll see you later." She plead with her eyes, he nodded in response and left right after directing a glare at Gambit. "What really brings you here?"

He smirked.

{-}

Today was Saturday, it wasn't just any Saturday, it was _the_ Saturday. The first Saturday of winter break. The first Saturday in which Logan did not schedule a session in the Danger Room. However, more than anything else it was the Saturday in which Scott Summers would take his friend Rogue to…to… well he didn't know yet, and that made him nervous.

Cyclops had been thinking (thoroughly thinking) about the events that occurred over at Warren's: the comfort he felt around his friend Rogue; the beauty he found her to be; the tinge of jealousy that came over him when Angel was near her, and lastly his… feelings. His feelings were such a turmoil, did he like her? Well yeah, she was a very dear friend. Love her? Love? Not quite. Nope, probably not. He had been trying to convince himself of that for the last two weeks.

He had always loved Jean. Jean the perfect girl next door, who was liked by everyone (she was even able to regain her superficial friendships from BHS, after saving the world that is.) She was smart, beautiful, gracious and sophisticated. Anyone would be happy to be with her. In fact, he was ecstatic when she 'confessed.' Yet for some reason it didn't make him feel happy, or complete anymore. Something in their relationship was not right. At first he thought it was because he may had fallen for his friend Rogue, but how? When? They have known each other for almost two years and he never felt the pull as strong as the night when he kissed her, a sweet, almost nonexistent, less that a second, kiss, but at the time it felt _magical_. No, no, no! Away with those thoughts, he could never betray Jean like that, she didn't deserve it.

Directing his gaze to the window in his room he saw it, _them_, Rogue and the former thief, Remy (someone he never liked much.) He once heard Kitty saying they would make a cute couple, a though that didn't seem all that appealing to him.

{-}

"Look Gambit, don't get me wrong but," she hesitated for a moment, "I have somewhere to go."

"I can wait" he approached her ever so slowly.

"I rather you don't" she smiled uncomfortable. Apparently he didn't get the hint because he reached out to her hair, taking one of her white locks.

"Don't be difficult. We could always try." He began lowering his face to reach her lips, seemingly unaware of the girl's 'deadly' kisses. What was it with men and danger? Before he was able to lock lips with her, he felt a cold hand touch his left cheek and he felt how his life was being sucked out.

"Ro-!" Her name died in his mouth, once he saw the former gambler drop to the floor. It would be an understatement to say he was in shock, "I wonder if he-"

"He's fine, just unconscious" the southern beauty responded before looking up. "Scott!" "It wasn't on purpose!" She began excusing herself, if it had been anyone else she would not have felt the need, but somehow Scott had that effect on her.

He smiled knowingly "It's ok." "Actually I was planning on blasting him away from you, but your approach worked just fine." "We should take him inside."

She nodded.

Both of them offered their shoulders to carry La Beau. "You know," he whispered, "we can always say that it happened because of a heat stroke."

She giggled, "In December?" she questioned sarcastically.

{=}

My favorite section coming up! (down?)

**AtlantaGeorgia**: I enjoyed writing the previous chapter also, I was able to include my passion for Sailor Moon. Thank you for reading!

**xXBlueDazeXx** : No problem, as long as you are still alive. Aww you are a smarty pants (I feel so proud) you're in band? My little brother is also! (I'll ask for your advice.) I LOVE SM too, it was the first anime I ever saw, and was introduced to my all time lover, Darien. I'm so happy to hear from you!

**kana117**: here is the update!

**orenji tenshii**: Don't think I won't take you up on the suggestion. I will, and when the chapter comes, I will dedicate it to you. Thank you for the input!

**jnetrich**: You are an awesome writer, and let me say that I will support you in any project you decide to take. Good luck with your stories.

**WriterHorse32**: YES I read it! I loved it too, did you hear about the movie? I believe they dedicated to me… It opens in theaters on my birthday lol. (It's a sign!)

**The Evil Hillbilly**: Thank you for the support!

**Celeste Belle**: Aww you are much to kind. Sailor Moon, memories, Darien *drooling*… maybe we should co-write and SM story, what do you say?


	10. A Day With You Part II

_Hello! Did you guys miss me? Well I missed you all, (maybe we can share emails sometime?) anywho, guess what? Yup, here is another Chapter! I hope you like it. It's not as long as I would have wanted but its important to the plot. It took me a while to upload because someone stole my flashdrive! In which I had all of my stories (Thankfully my one-shot collection was in another and I was able to upload that) but here I am back in action. I did however, find a paper that serves as a guide for this story and realized that we are barely getting halfway there. Hopefully you like long stories._

_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY_

_On a side note… I did get the position at the Student Leadership Institute!_

**Disclaimer**_- I do not own anything X-Men Evolution or any X-Men related characters whatsoever. (If I did well…cof cof no comment)_

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts_"

However in Flashbacks things work out a bit differently.

"_**Dialogue"**_

"Thoughts"

**Chapter IX**

"_A day with you II"_

"So where exactly are we going?" asked the auburn haired young man, his eyes never leaving the road. "Doesn't this road lead to-"

Rogue interjected, "Yes."

He didn't question any further, if she wanted to go to _that_ place, he would respect that and follow through with his promise. He wondered, however, if there was someone in particular who she wished to 'see.' Once they arrived, he followed her, and soon he found himself next to her, in front of a tombstone that read:

"_Here lie the bodies of Jonathan and  
Anne Marie Kingston, beloved parents.  
You will be greatly missed." _

She knelt down and placed a white rose on top, "They were my parents," she spoke softly yet maintained the image of the tough girl she truly was. "After defeating Apocalypse, Mystic tried to make amends." A sad smile crept upon her face. "Apparently they both died protecting me, I was about 3 years old when they were murdered by thieves."

"Mystic told you this?" she nodded.

"I did research on my own, and it was proven to be true. I always thought they had abandoned me and always felt unwanted anywhere I went." She turned around and faced Scott with a dejected face, a sorrowful girl who had, throughout the years, felt unwanted and lonely. Even though there were no signs of her even having the intention of crying, all of her frame and body language said otherwise. At the sight, Scott saw how fragile her friend could be underneath that image she projected. Sure she was tough, and strong, and had deadly powers, but this was one of those few times where you see the true nature of a person.

He embraced her and spoke in a whisper, "You are not alone now, you have me, Kurt, the others." She embraced him with a little more strength than usual, covering her face in his chest. "And we all want you with us. At least I know I do." They embraced for a while longer but after a few minutes she slowly was putting some distance between them.

"Thank you"

{-}

The red-eyed man was beginning to regain consciousness, "What happened?" he asked himself placing one of his hands on his forehead.

"You are finally awake,"

He turned around to see the always beautiful Jean Grey, "What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in his gallant tone.

She grimaced, "Stop. I am way out of your league." She said with an air of superiority.

Remy smirked, "Heh, reality is, I'm way out of _your_ league. Besides my ideal woman is someone like my _Mon Cherie_, not a goody two shoes like yourself."

"Why don't you do us both a favor and make her your girlfriend already. Maybe take her with you as well." The last sentence was only whisper gone unheard by Remy.

He stood up and grabbed his jacket, "My girlfriend you say?"

She sighed, "Yes, things have changed since you left you know. She may run away with someone." She looked out the window and still no signs of Scott.

"Who may this _someone_ be?" he asked with curiosity written all over. Once their eyes locked he knew, "Oh, don't tell me it's your boyfriend who has taken some interest in my woman." Now, this was amusing.

"As if! Quite the opposite, your 'woman' has taken an interest in MY man."

He walked towards the door, "I know where this is going. I just have to say that I never thought you out of all people would resort to these… tactics."

She remained silent.

"In the end we are no different, we will do whatever it takes to get what we want." Her telekinesis closed the door before him, slowly she walked towards the Gambit.

"People change." She smirked, "But if you so desperately want to give her up, by all means. I can't ensure, however, that she will go unharmed." She walked past him and towards the door, right when she grabbed the door knob La Beau grabbed her wrist.

"Who said I wouldn't be part of this? I'm in." He smirked

{-}

After visiting her parents' grave, the two X-Men hit the road again, but they were not precisely heading back to the Institute. Unknown to Rogue, Scott had some plans of his own, he wanted to cheer her up after the gloomy aura that was now surrounding her, so what better than to go to the county fair. Maybe that would make her feel better, and maybe, just maybe let her forget of her sorrows for a moment.

"Where are we going?" she interrupted his thoughts.

"Just wait. We are almost there." He made a turn and suddenly a sea of colorful lights was visible. He parked near the entrance and opened the door for her.

"The county fair?" she crossed her arms around her chest. _"I've never been to one before."_

He nodded, "Yeah, I've been wanting to come for a while now, and thought you may want to give it a try as well." He smiled.

"Do I look like a child to you?" there she was again, putting her tough front, but truth be told, she was somewhat excited to be coming for the first time.

Scott began to get nervous, he thought she would be happy for coming, but apparently things backfired "Uh, no. Sorry, maybe this is too childish." He scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

She giggled, "I was kidding, let's go!" she jogged towards the ticket booth and waived at him.

"_This was a good idea after all."_

{-}

They were stepping down from the rollercoaster with a wobbly Scott and a happy Rogue. After both regained composure they headed towards the mirror house.

"Someone ate too much ice-cream" said Scott in a sing-sang voice, the mirror projected a chubby looking Rogue. In return he received a hit on the shoulder.

"Look who's talking, shorty." The mirror showed a gnome version of Scott.

After coming out from the mirror house, they were just leisurely walking and admiring the lights and the happiness from people. The near-end-of-the-world experience seemed so distant now, even though it had happened only mere months ago.

"This is so much fun!" yelled an overly excited Rogue, so uncharacteristically of her.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Youngsters, please come." A pleasant voice coming from an old woman, around her 70's called them both, to her booth. "You both are special," she hinted at their mutant nature, and made some motions with her hands around her crystal ball. "Would you like to know your future?"

Cyclops smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, we don't-"

"I want to know" she took a seat in front of the woman, "Tell me."

The lady nodded and her eyes as well as her crystal ball began to glow, "You, a woman with abnormal abilities, those that prevent you to touch. You will face tragedy, oh yes." Her eyes although completely white and glowing, locked with Rogue's "See with me child. You will battle your greatest enemy, even more threatening than the Apocalypse." In the vision, two women were battling for the sake of humanity and the world as a whole. "Oh, child I fear for you and your loved ones." The vision continued, many were dead, humans and mutants alike. She saw, her teammates and the professor, plus her instructors at the institute, dead. Tears began to stream down her face.

"No, stop…please"

Scott placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we should go." Once he touched her he was able to see the visions as well. Corpses all over and two figures fighting in the distance.

The woman stopped her visions, "I'm afraid I can't show you the rest child" her eyes and crystal ball came back to their original state. She saw the tears of her customer and placed her hand on top of Rogue's. "You will make the right choice." She smiled reassuringly _"Trust in yourself" _she sent telepathically letting the Rogue, know she was a mutant as well.

"We will be going now." Scott took his friend towards another, more amicable, booth.

They walked silently, both thinking about those visions, "She was probably a scammer, pay no attention to her." He looked at her friend worriedly.

The girl sighed and decided that she would not worry Scott any further, "I know right, who would believe such stunts." Her words betrayed her thoughts, deep inside her she knew that these visions _could_ come true. "Let's make a memory shall we?"

He rose a brow in confusion but followed her lead, she brought him to a digital picture booth, that stood out from the county environment.

He looked skeptical at the picture booth, "I'm not too fond of pictures" he mentioned.

"Neither am I" she answered, nonetheless he grabbed his hand with her own (yes, she is wearing her signature gloves.) They both sat, and the southern mutant placed the few bucks that were needed in exchange for the pictures.

The first picture, they both wore skeptical faces because they didn't know when the flash would pop up.

For the second picture, they kind of understood the system now and both showed serious gazes yet their lips twitched into a ghost of a smile.

The third picture, Scott thought it would be funny to place some finger bunny ears on Rogue's head. The picture showed an angry Rogue looking at her friend's hand, his face, however, only held a mischievous smile.

The fourth picture was by far the most unexpected one, it required a lot of courage and a piece of transparent plastic. Rogue, dared place a piece of plastic over Scott's cheek and gave him a light kiss in that spot. She was closing her eyes and he held a faint blush.

They both walked out of the booth with a little embarrassment and couldn't look at one another. Their walk led them back to Scott's car and drove back to the Institute.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, got out of the car and made her way to her bedroom.

Cyclops on the other hand stayed in his car for a few minutes and brought a hand to his cheek, the one that had been kissed a few minutes ago. He smirked and looked at the distant image of Rogue that was about to disappear inside the confines of the Institute, "No, Rogue… Thank _you_"

{-}

There you have it! What did you think?  
Oh for those of you Remy lovers… he will have a very special role soon…

xXBlueDazeXx: Really! Your first instrument, congrats! My brother plays the tuba, and it's so funny to see him because he is so little and carries this huge instrument LOL…

Hey leave Darien alone! He's mine mwhahahahaha! JK we can share… he is just so gorgeous I love him! /

Celeste Belle: Thanks! Any suggestions fellow writer? Hope you are doing great.

RogueSummers18:Love your screen name ^w^ I'll try my best to write more often, hopefully you like it so far.

chahiro in love 101: Longest review ever! LOL JK, thanks for reading, I noticed that you read other of my stories. I really appreciate it! Arigatou… By the way I love your Inu/Kag picture… where you there when I married my Inu love, that is our wedding picture after all… (I Wish! –oh the irony)

Minxmessenger: Thank you for taking your time to read my story, hopefully you liked this chapter ^^

kirei chime: Oh, there is still a long way for "I Wish" to be over, so if you like long stories stay tuned. Thanks for the support! If you have any stories that wish to share please do I would like to read from you sometime.

Orenjitenshii: No worries, I'm glad you got the chance to read it, your feedback is greatly appreciated. Oh, expect fluffiness in the future (if the story was only dedicated to me I would have fluffiness all over hahaha.) I was going to do that with Remy, but the flirtation will be the spice of the following chapters.  
Regarding your suggestion… I can assure you that Warren will play a big role, not now but in a couple of chapters (personally from X-Men: Evolution I see Warren as more of a rival than Remy, but that's just me.) He may even take the girl away…. Oh I'll say no more or I'll just give away the story. Take care and thanks for the review!

X

Glad to hear from you. Thank you for the support, it means a lot to me.


	11. Red Eyed Disaster

_Hey all! Oh God it's been forever hasn't it. Usually I leave this long commentary, but this time I'll refrain from doing so (I have a meeting in 5 minutes XD)._

_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY_

**Disclaimer**_- I do not own anything X-Men Evolution or any X-Men related characters whatsoever. (If I did well…cof cof no comment)_

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts_"

However in Flashbacks things work out a bit differently.

"_**Dialogue"**_

"Thoughts"

**Chapter X**

"_Red-Eyed Disaster"_

What a wonderful surprise Mr. La Beau had come back to the institute, much to the displeasure of the fearless leader. Remy, better known as Gambit, had decided that it would be fun to be part of the X-gang once again, well… not really. He came back for a different reason, that reason was named _Rogue_, the girl whom he had feelings for, which was not very common in him. His feelings for women were usually limited to lust, but with her it was different for some reason. He knew all too well that she would be hard to get but he was not counting on having a rival, much less that rival being the leader of the X-Men, Cyclops. From his observations he knew that the man had some interest in the southern gal, maybe a little too much considering the fact that Cyclops had a girlfriend at the moment.

"Are you here to stay Remy?" asked the deep voice from Professor X.

He shrugged in response "Don't know yet, but I want to try and be part of the team again."

"Well I'm happy to have you back and I'm sure the team will be as well."

"_Yeah, right"_ the former thief said his thanks and goodbye's to the professor and left the office.

"Hey Chuck, I don't have a good feeling about this" came the voice of Logan who came out from the shadows of the office.

The professor sighed, "Let's just wait and see."

{-}

"-and then he asked me to be his girlfriend can you believe it!" the perky Katherine Pryde filled in her friend Rogue with the latest details of her relationship. "Never had I imagined to end up with him!" the girl sighed dreamily.

Rogue pretended to be annoyed but in reality she was extremely happy for friend and her brother, "So now should I call 'Kurtty' the new _it_ couple?" asked mockingly the southern beauty.

"Kurtty? That is fabulous!" not catching on with the burlesque tone her friend intended. Her tone turned to a more serious one, "You know, I always thought I would end up with Lance."

Rogue thought about it for a second and it made sense, Lance and Kitty did have their chemistry at some point, but in the end it wouldn't work out for them of that she was certain. "Personally I'm glad you and Kurt are together"

"You are?" she hugged her best friend, "Aww now we will be like sisters!" the Rogue rolled her eyes.

"May I interrupt you ladies?" the Gambler interjected. After the friends were finished with their hug, Gambit grabbed Rogue's hand, "I'll borrow her for a while." Both walked around the vast gardens of the Institute. "I've missed you." A blunt statement.

A mocking laugh came from the goth girl "As far as I remember you left here with the words, _'Mon Cherie, there's a world of ladies out there, sorry but I can't be limited to one'_"

As you may have guessed those two did have some sort of history together after they became closer because of the Apocalypse and related events. However, things didn't last for either of them: Rogue wanted more than the adrenaline rush she got from being with a complex and problematic man such as La Beau; Remy on the other hand was more interested in money and pleasure (that he could not obtain with Rogue) to be in a relationship with her.

He placed an arm around her shoulder, "Well, I've changed and I want you."

She slowly removed his arm from her shoulder, " But I don't."

"It's because of him, isn't it?" he asked without beating around the bush.

The southern maiden felt a chill run down her spine. "I have no idea what you are saying."

He grabbed rather strongly from the wrist and narrowed his dangerous red eyes at her, "You know damn well what I'm saying. It's that stupid Cyclops."

"You are hurting me," she gritted through her teeth," and for your information he has nothing to do with my decisions."

He inched closer to her ear, "If I were you I would be careful." He whispered, after he spoke he let her go "For your information" he started to walk away, "I'm not giving you up that easily."

Gambit was now out of eye sight, "Idiot" she whispered.

"Ouch! I barely got here and you're already calling me names" Cyclops was a couple of meters behind her, any normal human would not have heard her words, but he was a special case, not only was he a mutant but he was also blind to some extent which made him develop his other senses better, such as hearing. "Is everything alright?" he saw her massaging her wrist.

"Yeah everything is fine." She tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace.

He looked at her not convinced at all, "So you're saying this has nothing to do with an upset Gambit that just pushed me a few minutes ago, calling me an idiot as well." He crossed his arms around his chest waiting for an answer.

She sighed and gave a ghost of a smile, "First of all I wasn't calling _you_ idiot, it was actually for Remy. Second, this does have something to do with him but it's not important." She shrugged.

Scott decided not to push the issue anymore. "Have you heard the good news?" he said rather sarcastically. She nodded. "Hopefully he doesn't stay here for long." He whispered to himself.

"I hope so too." Answered Rogue in response, that made Cyclops feel slightly embarrassed, since she was not meant to hear that.

"If you don't mind me asking," he struggled, "why do you hate him now?" he scratched his neck and felt uncomfortable asking, but he really wondered why, because as far as he remembered the Goth had some infatuation with the gambler.

She fidgeted, "Well-"

She was interrupted by a red-head "So here you were" Jean grabbed Scott by the arm and saluted Rogue, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said innocently.

"Not at all." Answered Rogue in the same fashion. "I'll see you guys later." She sighed.

"Wait-!" Jean called, "If you are not busy tonight why don't you come with us, to dinner?"

She felt uncomfortable, and had the gut feeling that something was not right, but nonetheless she answered, "Sure, why not?"

{-}

The white-striped-haired girl was having second thoughts about her decision. She really shouldn't have accepted Jean's invitation. Who would want to be a third wheel? She should have invited someone at least, maybe Kurt or Kitty, even Spikes. What is even worse, was the stupid outfit Kitty made her wear, at least it had dark colors. It was a tight black pencil skirt, with a dark purple, more likely a plum color, dressy shirt with lace over, she wore a dark and fancy jacket over it, and thank God was able to wear some black converse with black laces, yeah this was because Kitty wanted to live for a couple of more years, and making Rogue wear 5-inch heels would have prevented her of that.

"Life could not get any worse." She said under her breath, as she arrived at the restaurant.

A few seconds after, Scott and Jean stepped out of the red convertible. He was wearing dark slacks and a dressy red shirt with a black tie, Jean the other hand was wearing a green Greek styled dress that reached a couple of inches above the knee. Yeah, they made a good couple, and yes, Rogue also felt disgusted at the thought.

As they walked inside Jean spoke to the butler, "Reservation for four. Under Grey, Jean Grey."

"_Four_?" Rogue wondered, at least she wouldn't be alone and have to torture herself with the lovebirds. Before reaching their table I man wearing all black stood up.

"Ah! _Mon Cherie_! You are finally here." Said the red-eyed man.

This was going to be a long night.

"Remy! What a pleasure, glad you were able to join us." Jean pulled Scott with her and took a seat. Meanwhile Remy pulled out a chair and asked Rogue to sit.

After they ordered their meals, Jean put her plan in action, "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you both make a cute couple, don't they Scott?" she laced their hands together.

Scott felt really uncomfortable, especially with that question. He only shrugged really, he definitely could not agree with Jean, but he could neither say what was really on his mind

'_No way! She deserves so much better.'_

Remy smirked at the couple in front of him, and shared a secretive yet knowing glance with the telepath. "I believe so too, wouldn't you agree _Cherie_?" He touched her bare elbow with his gloved hand. She instinctively pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She said sourly. "_Very clever Jean" _she thought.

"Why did you guys break up anyways?" the red-head was not going to let the power-sucker off that easily.

She flinched; she really did not want to answer that. Remy took notice of how uncomfortable that made Rogue feel and decided to help her out.

"We needed time, you know." He grabbed Rogue's hand and answered, "But I feel it's time to get back together. That's why I came back, to be with my beloved."

Not buying it, and with the curiosity eating him up Scott asked, "Why did you guys 'need time'?" Gambit shot a death glare at Scott, and Rogue did the same. Nonetheless this was getting amusing to Jean.

"None of your business pretty boy." Sneered the former thief. Acting in accordance to the plan he proceeded, "So how did you too get together, not that it was unexpected"

Cyclops was about to answer the same way Remy had just answered, but Jean answered herself, "Like you said, it was not unexpected, we were meant to be and here we are" she looked at Rogue in a way that says This-is-my-man-go-get-your-own way. "I'm sure we will even get married in the future, right Scott?" she asked with her innocent smile.

Oh poor Scott, this dinner was proving more difficult than what he initially thought. "Yeah" he answered quite uncertain and with a strange feeling of guilt that washed over him, when he saw Rogue's emerald eyes loss some of their liveliness at his answer.

"Good for you, hopefully you stay away from other girls, with your wifey around." Gambit said mockingly. Yet, Scott knew it was more of a threat to keep away from Rogue, and now that Remy had made it clear he wanted to get back together, Summers knew things were bound to get ugly.

Rogue smacked Remy on the head, "What's up with you, leave him alone." She told him harshly. "Mind your own business La Beau."

"Ow my baby got mad." He pouted and she rolled her eyes in response. He grabbed her hand and this time she didn't pull away. "I think we are bound to end up together too." He said this in a playful tone, but Scott knew it was serious, it was a guy thing after all.

"Sure we will." She took a bite from her pasta and then confessed, "As if… I would rather marry Angel than you."

Ouch! Yeah that was a stab to the heart alright, and to the pride and ego of Remy La Beau, he only met this "Angel" guy once, but he hated him already. Scott and the other hand, felt some anger inside of him, as if Angel was all that. Sure he was good looking, and had money, and had cool none deadly powers, and was charming, and a perfect gentleman… what was the point again? Ah! Yes! Angel was not that perfect, although no defect came to mind yet.

Nothing eventful happened after that, except for the fact that Remy tried to pay the dinner with a stolen credit card (not a former thief after all), much to the disproval of Scott, who ended up paying everything.

"AHHHH!" yelled one of the waitresses, "Mutants!" of course, none other than the Brotherhood.

"We only wanted some soup lady." Said the Blob while smashing tables and everything that was in sight.

Toad was taking all of the food that was within his range and thought of it as 'grocery shopping' or better yet, 'grocery taking'. Maximoff, or Quicksilver, was stealing wallets and jewelry, and last but not least Avalanche was causing havoc on the outside of the place. It was time to take action.

"Everyone get ready." Said the fearless leader, he changed his regular shades to his fighting visor.

"Way ahead of you." Answered Gambit, who took out a deck of cards and directed them towards the enemy, these of course exploded on contact.

"You guys never learn" answered the Rogue, she took off her gloves. Jean levitated tables and chairs and directed them towards the Blob and Toad. Toad was taken out easily, the Blob not so much.

Rogue was having a one-on-one fight with Quicksilver, not a very successful one, she kicked, he dodged, she punched, he dodged. He punched, she tried to dodge, and it was a fair fight if not for the flying chair that came her way and made her lose concentration which in return ended up with a punch below her chest, damn did that hurt. Remy and Scott were busy with Avalanche and Jean with the Blob, but when the three heard Rogue cry out in pain they took matters more seriously.

Remy shoot some of his deadly cards in different directions to distract the Avalanche and Scott took the opportunity and shot a deadly laser on his chest, which left him unconscious. Rogue pretended to have fainted and Quicksilver got close to see if she was dead or something, how naïve. Feeling him close, Rogue stretched out her hand and touched him, he instantly fell unconscious on top of her. She acquired his speed and in a fraction of a second was standing three meters away from the speedster. The Blob was already outside dragging his friends along to their home. Unfortunately, Gambit had thrown one of his explosive Queen of Hearts, which so happened to land next to a bowl of spaghetti, which so happened to explode and cover Rogue with its contents.

Wonderful dinner, wouldn't you say?

{-}

After two showers and Kitty's constant "_You owe me a new shirt_." Rogue went out for a walk and stared at the full moon, trying to forget the pain on her abdomen, apparently that punch did damage her ribs and left a nasty bruise. She sighed; at least she couldn't complain that her life was boring.

"Nice evening wasn't it?" asked the voice she knew all too well.

"Lovely."

"How are your bruises doing?" he asked with concern.

She touched her bandages slightly, "They're alright, Storm says they will take a couple of days to heal, but nothin' serious."

"That's good to hear. Oh, I have this for you." He gave her their journal and went back to the Institute because the professor had asked him for help.

"_Dear Rogue,_

_So many things have happened lately. I kept thinking about what the lady at the fair told you, she was weird right? And the images that we saw, no comment, they were out of this world. But don't worry I doubt we would ever face something like that, I mean, nothing is worse than Apocalypse. _

_Also, I want to thank you for letting me be part of your life and your past, I was truly amazed that you invited me to go with you to see your parents. I'm sure they were wonderful people._

_Just between you and me, I hate Gambit's guts! He can be so out of line you know? _

_But I envy him, he's very open about his… feelings for you, what really happened between you two? I know I've asked you, but 'curiosity killed the cat' right?_

_Moving on, are you ready for graduation? I wonder how our lives will be after graduation, will we go to college? For me, I'm seriously considering staying at the Institute as a teacher, with all the newbies I feel I can be a good influence, maybe make a difference for the better. Then again I also have other dreams, but only time will say what happens._

_Oh! I heard from Kurt that he was going out with Kitty! I saw that coming, they make a good couple right? Evan owes me 20 for that, he always thought that Shadowcat would end up with Avalanche, I had my doubts._

_The dinner today was the best I've ever had (not really) you looked very nice, the converse were a nice touch. Which reminds me, would you really marry Warren? I can't believe that, he just isn't your type."_

She smiled at the journal entry "I have a type?"

{x}

_**That's it for now folks.**_

_**Everyone better be enjoying your Summers!**_


	12. Romantic Fiasco

_Aloha! Please don't kill me, the update is finally here! We're all happy, right? Right? Let me know your thoughts on it, and again I cannot thank you enough for the support._

_**I Wish** is my most reviewed story, so thank you all sooooo much!  
_

**Disclaimer**_- I do not own anything X-Men Evolution or any X-Men related characters whatsoever. (If I did well…cof cof no comment)_

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts_"

However in Flashbacks things work out a bit differently.

"_**Dialogue"**_

"Thoughts"

**Chapter XI**

Romantic Fiasco

Life can be so messed up at times. Has it ever happened to you that you like this person (like _like_) but this person doesn't like you back? Then when you finally move on and learn to… love… _like_ someone else, this person that had rejected you initially, comes back begging and swearing they made a mistake and decided that they liked you too. Yeah, those things happen. Take for example Rogue at this moment, who as we all know had a thing for the red-eyed thief in the past, now… not so much.

"How many times must I tell you _Mon Cherie_, I realized the ways of my mistakes. I like ya', you know that." He was in front of her, walking her to school, and saying the same thing _every_ morning, after a week or so, you grow tired of hearing the same excuse.

"Ya' know what? That's it. I'm tired of hearing you say the same thing over and over. You didn't like me back them because of my, " she paused and lowered her voice, "condition. And for the record, that condition hasn't changed, I still can't touch, so you telling me that you like me and yadda, yadda, yadda, isn't going to work on me."

He stopped. He knew she was right, not that he didn't like her in the past, it's just that he was more of the physical type of people. He understood her condition, but could not bear not to touch her porcelain skin, her full and rosy lips… he didn't dare let his thoughts go any further. Not during the day anyway.

"I've changed." He pleaded, aside from having a ominous plan with Jean to obliterate Rogue's and the Four-eyes friendship -which in his eyes looked like more than friendship-, he really liked this southern belle and felt a connection with her that he did not share with anyone else.

"So have I." she looked at him directly in the eye and then brushed past him.

{-}

She hated his guts! How dare he come back now and tell her that she is the girl of his dreams. Stupid Gambit. She still remembered crystal clear what he had said to her, and how he was with a redhead and a blonde at the moment, _'Mon Cherie, there's a world of ladies out there, sorry but I can't be limited to one.'_

She took a deep breath and walked into her favorite class, English Literature.

"Ms. Darkholme how are you today?" Mrs. Lockhart closed the book she was holding, _Beastly_, Rogue smiled the two were so alike.

"Oh Mrs. Lockhart you know better than to call me that way." She sat next to the window, and placed her things on the desk.

"You're right _Marie_, we know each other better than that." Both women smiled. "So what are your plans after graduation?"

She sighed, "I don't know. College?" she crossed her arms around her chest, "I do want to be a psychologist/writer remember?

"Of course. I'm sure you will get there. You better dedicate your first book to me."

"Why would you ever doubt that _Mel_?" her tone turned soft as she looked at her with warm eyes, "you have been the closest thing I've had to a mother." She confessed.

Mrs. Lockhart's eyes got misty, "You are the daughter I never had." She wiped a tear and looked at her with mischief, "So, when will you introduce me to my future son-in-law?"

Rogue blushed furiously, what type of question is that? "I don't know what you're talking about. Remy and I have nothing to do with each other." She answered quickly.

"Remy? The casino trouble maker? I wasn't talking about him," she shuddered, "I was talking about Scott," she placed a hand on her cheek and sighed like a high school girl, "he's such a charming young man and an excellent writer too."

She definitely agreed with Mrs. Lockhart, "He's alright." Not that she would let her teacher know.

"'Alright'? No, no, he is absolutely marvelous. I never know such a wonderful gentleman existed."

"Mel, do you have a crush on him or something?" she joked.

The older woman laughed, "Nonsense, I'm just positive you both would make a wonderful couple. I'm surprised you haven't gotten together."

Rogue looked out the window, "Don't you know he's with little miss perfect. Besides, he has never looked twice my way, I don't think we'll ever be more than friends." She was learning to be okay with that, or at least trying to.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She whispered before a tornado of students walked into the classroom, as the bell had rang more than a minute ago.

{-}

"Can you believe Kitty said that?" Jean was eating her Cesar salad and telling Scott what the Shadowcat had seen this morning. "I tell you, they make such a wonderful couple." _"The thief and the orphan."_ She thought to herself.

He really didn't like to hear those things, it was bad enough to see La Beau every freakin' day at the Institute. To talk about him during lunch was not something he liked doing, much less when the gambler was involved with his best friend Rogue. "You know Jean, between you and I, I think she deserves better." He knew his comment was not going to be welcomed by his girlfriend, but he was too tired of listening to her say the same thing over and over again, Rogue and Gambit this, Rogue and Gambit that. He'd had enough.

"I know you guys are friends an all," she said with an uncharacteristically icy tone, "but it would seem you protect her way too much, as if you were," she was about to say something around the lines of 'boyfriend' or 'lover' but didn't want to give him any ideas, "her older brother." She took a savage bite from her salad, "If I were her I would be tired of you already."

He looked at her surprised by her comment, she was so different from the girl he loved. Lately, she had become cold, nonchalant, and almost everything that she said had a darker meaning to it. She had changed so much, since when? That he didn't know. What he did know, however, was that she didn't like this Jean one bit, but the goodness in him told him that she could change back to the girl of his dreams again.

"We should talk about other things Jean. Not other people's lives." He took a bite at his burger. "My day was pretty good how was yours?" he smiled at her, not genuinely, but a smile nonetheless.

She sighed, why was she acting this way? Where did the sweet and smart young lady she always portrayed herself as go? It was all because of that stupid Goth girl. She somehow had the power to turn her into this ugly monster. "Mine was great too, we had soccer practice and the Freshmen improved greatly."

They kept talking for the rest of the lunch about trivial things. Jean would talk about practice and Scott about classes, but strangely enough, even though they were holding hands Scott didn't felt the warm and fuzzy feeling that overcame him when he touched Jean. Little by little he was beginning to realize that he was having a change of heart.

Unfortunately, he wasn't sure that was a good thing?

{-}

"… and then we kissed!" Kitty squealed like the little girl she was. "You would think that with all his hair and all it would be kinda weird, but believe me, it wasn't. We just clicked you know." She threw herself at the bed adjacent to Rogue's.

"Too much information," she mumbled. "Now you have Kurt's cooties." She joked.

Kitty threw a pillow at her, "How childish, for your information, kissing is not the exchange of cooties, it's an expression of love and romance." She said as matter of fact.

Rogue only rolled her eyes, she would always live with the fantasy of kissing someone who wouldn't pass out at the contact of their lips. Suddenly an image flashed in her mind, an image of the _kiss_ she shared with Cyclops at Warren's party. She blushed again and excused herself. She walked out of her room and took _the_ journal with her and placed it on Scott's night stand. Thankfully he wasn't in his room (if not she would have been there in the first place). Today it was Boys Training, more like a Punishment Training. It was Logan's way of saying "_Don't you ever mess with my bike again_." She was sure the guys would never dare touch Logan's things ever again. Not that it wasn't funny watching the guys wash the Institute vehicles with tooth brushes, but she still felt bad for them. On his desk there was one single sheet of paper, she thought it might have been homework or something and decided to take a look.

"_Every day I fall in love with you, not because of your beauty, but because of your beautiful heart." _

She sighed, the same way she did when she read her romance novels. Mel was right, Scott really was marvelous, the whole package really. Jean was the luckiest woman alive that was for sure. At that precise moment two feelings melted within her; Hatred for the woman that had it all; and Helplessness because she knew now that she was a lost cause, irrevocably in love with the unattainable. The story of her life.

{-}

Scott arrived around an hour later to his dorm, after finishing up with their "training," dinner and a well deserved shower, he would finally be able to rest. He had a towel on his bare shoulders and caught sight of his favorite literature, _their_ journal, which brought a bright grin on his face.

He opened it up and read,

_"Scott,_

_We are busier every day, isn't that part of growing up? I agree with you, those images the lady showed us were horrid, but anything can happen. I do hope that we never reach that level of destruction and death though, I would do anything to prevent it._

_I really don't remember my parents, but I also want to think they were wonderful. When we went to visit then I finally understood the origins of my real name._

_Haha, I hate his guts too. I'm used to his dumb remarks though, he can be so… well I'll leave that to your imagination. I also envy him in that respect too. Having the courage of exposing yourself to someone, without thinking about the heart break earns my respects. The reality however is that he is not in love with me and that is why he talks so openly about his "feelings". So don't pay attention to him._

_You wanna know that badly huh? Well we simply weren't compatible. I'm more of the romancing and learning about each other type (I know my image my say otherwise). He was more like the let's-get-to-it type, if you know what I mean. I know I'm being stupid and old fashioned, and I'll never be with anyone (just my ten million cats when I'm older—scratch that, ten million dogs), but that's just who I am. Bottom line is he was already with a redhead and a blonde when he told me we were over so…_

_Graduation? My only plan is to go to college to study psychology and then come back to the Institute. I would also like to write my own novels one day, but like you said only time will decide in the end._

_P.S. If you ever discuss with anyone what is written in these pages you're dead. Literally._

_Rogue"_

{x}

{x}

**Aipom4**: After a LONG time, here is the update, hope you liked it.

**x-menobsessed26**: Your wish is my command. Sorry for driving you to insanity lol.

**Constantine the Knight**: I feel honored by your comment. Hope you liked the rest as well. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and the story as a whole.

**xmen4life**: Awww thank you, I know I'm cute, but don't make me blush. What? You were talking about the story? Oh, my bad. Hope you liked the update.

**kana117**: Thank you! Sorry to disappoint you, but we won't read about Scott's answer till next time. Mwahahahaha.

**totallyPSYCHED**: I know right? Yeah, that's usually how double dates end.

**Celeste Belle**: Thank you! You have been a great support since the beginning.


	13. Graduation

_Hello my beautiful and faithful readers, I apologize for the long delay. As you know, we all have a life outside of FF, and I'm no exception to the rule. I know some of you felt like I have abandoned this story, but believe me that is not the case I quite enjoy writing it (let's ignore the fact that I re-wrote this chapter many, **many** times-. _

_Without further ado here is the next installment of I Wish. I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_- I do not own anything X-Men Evolution or any X-Men related characters whatsoever. (If I did well…cof cof no comment)_

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts_"

However in Flashbacks things work out a bit differently.

"_**Dialogue"**_

"Thoughts"

**Chapter XII**

**Graduation**

You know how some people say that the high school years are the best years of your life? Yeah, that is _so_ not true. Well, okay, if you are either Mr. or Ms. Popular, then _maybe_ those are the best years of your life. Then again Rogue was never part if the "In-Crowd," not that she ever wanted to be part of it, so maybe that's the main reason she is so glad that graduation is just around the corner. Sure she would miss her High School buddies, which she got to see at the Institute anyways, and she would of course miss her favorite teacher, Mrs. Lockhart. Thinking about her English professor made her wonder what had she done with her paper, the special assignment, in which she poured her heart out [reference to chapters 2 &3]. More than likely she threw it away, hopefully she had.

"Are you ready?" asked Kitty, who was holding Rogue's gown.

The southern belle smiled, finally those awful years of high school and advanced courses paid off, "As ready as I'll ever be," she took the cap from the bed and the gown from Kitty's hands.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Before Kitty left she turned around and gave her best friend a hug, "I'm gonna miss you, high school won't be the same without you." She left quickly after that.

"_I'll miss you too,_" She sighed and closed the door behind her, "_I'll miss everyone_."

{F}lash {B}ack

_Rogue had had many nightmares featuring the images the old lady from the fair had shown her. She knew that there was a possibility of them becoming a reality, because she had seen them before, after Apocalypse, and she wasn't the only one that had seen those images, the professor had as well. Which was why the professor had called her on several occasions, through his telepathy of course, they didn't want other people to get worried._

"_**Professor, those images don't go away**." She said flatly. Her sessions with him, were not helping at all._

"_**I'm afraid they may be a premonition Rogue, a vision of the future**." He interlaced his hands and rested his chin on top of them. "**I just do not know what could be the cause of this outcome**."_

_They had discovered that the woman behind that wave of destruction was none other than the sweet and charming, Jean Grey. _

_After a moment of silence the professor continued, "**It seems that you and Scott have gotten closer**." _

_The tone in which he said that made her feel uncomfortable, "**We're just friends, professor. Besides, I don't see how our friendship has to do with anything**." She crossed her arms around her chest._

"_**Maybe it does. Jean has always been very possessive, even as a child**." He paused, "**Maybe she sees you as a threat to her relationship**." _

"_**So you're sayin' she becomes that… that assassin because she's jealous?**" that was a stupid theory, especially for someone as intelligent as the professor. _

"_**It makes sense really. When Jean was a child and another girl took one of her toys, she left that girl unconscious through her telepathy. Strangely enough, she also fell unconscious and did not recall what had happened**." That was one of the things Jean's parents had told the professor in regards to her odd behavior._

_Rogue thought about it for a second, but she still could not conceive what the professor was saying, those images on her head were far beyond the jealousy of a teenage girl._

"_**Besides**," the professor continued, "**since I brought her to the institute I knew there was something sleeping within her, something beyond the Jean that we all know. Something dark and deadly, like the woman in our visions**." He had tried his best to make sure that dark side of Jean was locked forever, but lately that mission was becoming increasingly difficult._

_Rogue closed her eyes, and relived the images in her head; it was all so gory and ugly. People dead everywhere, her friends reduced to pieces, with blood everywhere. Buildings destroyed and debris of destruction all around._

"_**Maybe what unleashes that… thing, are Jean's feelings, she can be very volatile**."_

"_**We have to keep her happy in order to avoid…that fate from happening?**"_

_He only looked at her intently, not really answering her questions with words, but she understood him very well._

_Rogue was at a loss for a couple of seconds, it was all so strange but it sort of made sense. Jean had always been possessive in many ways, that time when Jean was out of control because her powers were evolving and Rogue had to touch her she felt it. She was able to feel that there was something within the girl, something that had far beyond more power and darkness than anything she had faced before. After giving it some thought she knew that the situation only had one solution…_

"_**I see. Then there is only one thing that can be done.**"_

{End of FB}

He took a look at himself in the mirror, and adjusted his tie. Finally the day had come, finally he would say goodbye to that hellhole called Bayville High, the worst time of his life. He looked at the journal that was sitting on his desktop and the note that was on top, '_Do not open, till after graduation'_. The anxiety was killing him, of course he wanted to peak at it just a little, but he made a promise to Rogue of not reading till after graduation, and he was a man that kept his promises. So many things had happened the last few months, some memorable, others not so much. He remembered how he and Jean had finally gotten together, he had dreamed about that for years, but somehow now that they were together things were not as he expected. He also remembered how he and Rogue began their friendship, something that he had never imagined, I mean sure they were buddies before –more like acquaintances- but now he knew they had created a bond so especial, that he could call her without doubt his best friend. Strangely enough he wasn't sure if her friendship was enough for him, but he'd rather not dwell on those thoughts.

"Today will be a special day," he murmured to himself, despite the gut feeling that something was not right.

He took a camera that had been given to him by the professor and walked out of the door, before closing it he looked back at his room and saw a T-shirt with the high school's initials. He would no longer be part of the Bayville High student body, good riddance. As he stepped out of the room and was making his way towards the exit of the institute knowing that today was the end of a journey.

He smiled at a memory that played from yesterday…

{F}lash {B}ack

_Rogue was talking to Gambit, which didn't please him whatsoever. Then again, he was really in no position to feel anger and jealousy, much less let that take the best of him. He was with Jean after all, and though they didn't spend as much time together as they had in the past, he was still her boyfriend. Oddly enough he didn't feel a sense of loss at their distance, more like he began to feel relieved… strange. _

_Nevertheless he was on his way to give Rogue back their journal and talk to her a bit about her plans, and the future and all that good stuff that people reminisce about when their graduation approaches. Not that he had many good memories, but he did meet most of his friends there, and he had met her._

_He was standing behind a bush trying to listen to what was going on, not that he was eavesdropping, he was just casually admiring a tree from behind. One of the worst excuses ever, but he's never been a good liar._

"_**Rogue dear, we can always start over**," Remy pleaded, it wasn't his usual MO, but he really, really liked her. That, and the fact that he was trying to protect her from the red head, was making him act this way. _

"_**I said no Gambit!**" She crossed her arm around her chest and sighed exasperated. Men, they only want what they can't have._

_He was tired of this, he had tried being nice and honest, charming even but nothing seemed to make her look his way any longer, "**I guess that guy really has a hold on you**," he said extremely upset._

"Who?"_ Scott wondered who this guy could be, as far as he knew, he was the closest male friend Rogue had. But Gambit couldn't be referring to him, could he?_

"_**It ain't any of your darn business**," she said, almost to the point of shouting._

_He grabbed her arm a little too gruffly, "**It** **concerns you, so I care**," that took her by surprise, "**but I can see that you really don't want me around**—"_

_She interrupted him, "**As a friend I do**,"_

_He chuckled, "**Mon Cherie, you know I don't do the boy and gal friend thing**," he lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "**but for you I'll make an exception**."_

_Scott didn't like that one bit, his fists were so tight that his knuckles had turned white from the pressure. "_What the hell is Gambit doing?_" _

"_**I'm leaving Cherie**," he stepped away from her._

"_**You don't have to do that**," she said softly, sure she didn't like him anymore, but he was a better person than people gave him credit for. _

"_**I do. This life just isn't for me, at least not now**." He started to walk towards the gates, "**Just be careful okay.**" His tone was warning and before she could ask him what he meant by that, he left._

_Scott stepped on a branch and that blew his cover. Rogue turned around instantly and had a hand ready to pull off a glove. He held his hands up in surrender, "**It's just me**," he said casually, not wanting to upset her more after Gambit's departure._

"_**What are you doing here this late at night?**" she raised an eyebrow at him._

"_**I could ask you the same**," he smiled as he held out their journal to her._

_She took the journal, "**I'm pretty sure you know what I was doing here**." She smiled knowingly at him._

"_**Are you going to miss him?**" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that, but if she needed comfort he would be there for her._

_She shrugged, "**I'll always miss a friend**," she sat on one of the benches, "**at least I have you to keep me company**."_

_He sat next to her, "**What** **are friends for?**" they both looked at the stars and after a moment of comfortable silence he continued "**Are you ready for tomorrow?**"_

"_**No**"_

"_**You're nervous I assume?**" _

"_**Not at all, I'm just not ready to say good bye**" If only he knew what she really meant by those words._

"_**Hey, in the end we'll still see most of our friends**," if not all of them, because all were X-men._

_She stood up, "**True**," she whispered, "**Can** **I ask you for a favor?**"_

"_**Of** **course**," he stood up as well._

"_**Hug me**," she said shyly. She didn't have the courage to ask for anything else but she really needed this._

_He stood there looking at her quite shocked; Rogue wasn't the touchy-feely type for obvious reasons, but for her to ask something like this it was strange to say the least. He didn't hesitate, however, and opened his arms inviting her to come forward. She walked to him slowly and shyly. As her arms went around him she felt him hug her tightly. Why, oh why was this happening? Why did it have to be this way? But as life would have it, things were never easy, fair, or good for her. _

"_Whatever it is, I'll always be here for you," he said softly. He wished he could touch her, just a little, but knew that was impossible, unless... "**Can I ask you for a favor?**"_

_She nodded against his chest._

"_**Lend me your gloves**," she looked up at him and was about to protest but decided against it, and took her gloves off._

"_**Here**," she handed them to him. "**You do know I'm lethal now, don't you?**" she said half joking._

"_**Please, you're not as scary as you pretend to be Ms. Untouchable**," he put the gloves on and amazed himself at how petite her hands really were. Her gloves barely covered his fingers and half of his palm. "**Now** **come here**," _

_She shook her head but embraced him anyway, "**You're not as tough as you look either**."_

{End of FB}

"I'm proud to announce the graduating class of 2005!"Announced the principal from the podium and as expected everyone threw their caps in air.

"Today is such a wonderful day," said Ororo happily while snapping pictures of her students.

Logan didn't say anything, but had a small smile that said more than words ever could. He was happy for them, and he was proud of _her_. She overcame so much, she changed so much for the better, and she had proved to be a better person than everyone expected. He kind of felt some fatherly pride emanating from him. Just like him, she was an outcast, but as opposed to him, she embraced that difference.

The professor was having bittersweet feelings at the moment. He knew what was to come, and it wouldn't be anything good. He sighed, however, and hoped for the better. "It is Ororo. It is."

Meanwhile, Jean stuck to Scott like glue and talked nonstop about her future and how she would be the next best doctor of her generation. Scott felt happy for her, really he did, but could she be quiet for just one second?

"Jean! You have to come here for a team picture!" Shouted one of her soccer teammates.

"You don't mind, do you honey?" she said sweetly.

He shook his head, "Not at all, go ahead." She kissed him before she left.

"Scott my man!" Evan and Kurt appeared out of nowhere. "So you ready to party?" The blond put an arm around his shoulders.

"Do you guys think of nothing else?" Why did they always look for an excuse to have a party? Not that their parties weren't fun or anything, but they ought to think of other things too, like their future for example.

"Of course we do," Answered Evan.

"We think about girls," continued Kurt, who shared a loving gaze with his girlfriend Kitty.

Scott rolled his eyes, "I should've known," he muttered.

"Guys have you seen Rogue?" Kitty, who snapped a picture of them, asked.

The two youngsters shook their heads, "She was sitting a couple of rows ahead of me," said Scott, "but I haven't seen her since the principal finished his speech."

"Oh, and I have yet to take a picture of her?" she rested a hand on her cheek and sighed sadly, "Well, I'll keep looking for her, if you see her let me know okay?" She blew a kiss to her boyfriend and joined the crowd.

"If you excuse me guys, I'll see you later," Scott left the boys and went to a more isolated place, hoping to find Rogue on the way. "_Where could she be?"_

He looked in the gym, the fields, and the cafeteria but to no avail. He walked around the hallways of the school; everything seemed so empty now, both literally and figuratively. He passed by his old English classroom and heard some voices. Lately, he's been eavesdropping more than ever, but he just couldn't help it, much less when it involved Rogue. He blushed a little at the thought, but as usual refused to look deep into it, at least for now. Maybe later, maybe in the future things could be different.

"Are you sure?" he heard the elder woman say.

"Yes Mel, I'm sure." Her voice was sad, and he wondered why.

"Well, you know I'll always support you dear."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Silence followed and later his former English teacher stepped out of the room with some tears in her eyes.

"She's all yours Summers," she wiped some of her tears away and gave him a sympathetic smile, "make a memory worth wile." He didn't understand what she meant but went inside the room anyway.

"Hey how's it going?" She wiped some tears away and he noticed she was wearing white laced gloves that went well with her white gown. She looked angelic.

"Good," she said with an indescribable emotion, "Why is it that you always seem to appear when I need you the most lately?"

He chuckled, "I wish I knew, maybe we share a secret bond or something?" he said mysteriously.

She gave him a ghost of a smile, which he would've missed if it weren't for the rays of light that shone through the window. His heart skipped a beat, she looked beautiful all in white, with little to no makeup, her hair curled, and her beautiful Mona Lisa smile. He snapped a picture of her looking through the window. Things couldn't get any better.

"Rogue," his voice was so soft, she barely heard him.

She looked up at him in response.

His legs took life of their own and stepped closer to her, stopping mere inches from her, "Can I ask you a question?"

Her emerald eyes reflected longing, confusion, and an emotion so deep she always tried to hide away from him. "Didn't you just do that?" she tried to move the conversation to a lighter territory.

He smirked, "Clever as usual," with one of his dark gloved hands he brushed a curl away from her face and left his hand lingering for a moment. He leaned forward stopping a hair away from her lips, "Can I kiss you?"

She felt his breath on her face, and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Her heart said to go forward just a bit and please her long buried desire, but her mind knew better this wasn't the time and she was untouchable.

"You know what that would do to you," she breathed softly.

"I know," boy did he knew, but he just couldn't help in any longer. He was fighting a long lost fight, he liked her. Who was kidding he felt more than that for her.

_You only need to move forward_, her heart encouraged her. She couldn't afford this, not now. She found the courage deep within her to push him away from her, softly but firmly. "No Scott. This isn't right and you know it." She walked towards the door and placed a hand on the frame and turned her head a little, "You're with Jean, remember to make her happy."

When she was out of sight, he punched the wall and ran a hand through his hair. What had possessed him to act that way? And then he remembered Mrs. Lockhart's words _"Make a memory worthwhile."_

Anything worthwhile would have to involve Rogue; he smiled bitterly at the realization.

{-}

"Isn't this cool?" Bobby asked above the deafening sound of the music.

"Man, this is way better than cool," exclaimed Kurt.

"Scott don't you want to dance?" asked Jean seductively as she brushed a hand on his body.

He took her hand and placed it gently on the table, "Not now Jean, but you can go ahead." She huffed and left angrily from his side. This was supposed to be a special day and she would not let anyone, not even Scott, ruin that for her. She walked gracefully towards the girls that were dancing in their own little circle.

"We're missing Ro," shouted Tabitha while dancing.

Jean rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she'll come later," she answered despite herself, she had an image to maintain.

Kitty offered to look for her, but the other girls encouraged her against it. They told the Shadowcat that white-streaked girl would come when she was ready. That, however, didn't appease Kitty's gut feeling that things weren't right.

Scott was debating whether to go to apologize to Rogue, or to wait till she came to him when she wasn't as upset. He stood from his seat and went up the stairs hoping that after reading her journal entry, that would give him courage to speak to her. As luck would have it, before he reached his room, he saw that her bedroom door was open, and curiosity took the best of him. He still knocked out of courtesy, but receive no response.

"Rogue I know you're still upset, and you have all right to—" when he stepped into the room he felt dread wash over him, something wasn't right. The picture of the whole X-Men group was no longer in her night stand, and the room felt empty and cold. He opened the closet doors and all of the drawers, they were _empty_.

This was not happening, no sir. He practically dashed towards the professor's room and opened the door with such force that it almost snapped from its hinges.

"Where is she?" he asked a little too composed.

"Scott I—"

"Where is she!" he demanded. He knew all too well that if someone knew the whereabouts of Rogue would be the professor.

"Scott, calm down. She's fine." The professor tried to remained as calm as possible, but could feel all the anger and sadness coming off of Scott too clearly.

"That's not what I asked you professor," he stepped closer to him, "Where. Is. She."

"I'm sorry Scott, but that is not for me to tell."

"Damn it professor!" He paced like a wild animal, "Why didn't she tell me?" he was talking more to himself than the professor.

"Scott, don't you think you're over reacting." The professor mentioned casually.

Scott froze on his spot and turned his head towards the professor. He couldn't possibly understand what he was going through, but then again his behavior wasn't normal, to be the one of a friend. "Maybe you're right professor," he realized that the elder man wasn't going to tell him anything, and for the first time in his whole life he hated the professor for that.

He stomped to his room and closed the door angrily, "Why would she do this to me? Was it because of what I asked her? Did she really dislike me that much?" he didn't have an answer to her departure. Only left to draw his own conclusions, he began blaming himself for her absence.

He spotted their journal on his nightstand and fought the tears that were gathering in his eyes. He took the journal in his hands but didn't find the courage to open it, so he threw it instead. He threw it at his door with all of his anger and sadness, he felt betrayed. But all of this was irrational, all of this were irrational feelings because whether he liked it or not, she didn't owe him a thing.

She left.

Worst of all…

She left _him_.

{x}

_What can I say? I wasn't sure about taking this route in the beginning but I think it was a good turn on the story, specially for the things to come. I shall say no more, I can't give you any more clues than that, now can I?_

_Thank you for your continuous support, not only for this story but for others as well. Thank you!_

_**SinfulAngel**: Things will keep getting interesting mwahahaha. Thank you for reading.  
_

_**Tiamat851v5n**: LOL, I feel honored that you read my story, and that you felt those hours were well spent. (Do your best in school though!) I prefer Scouge too. Oh, you'll be seeing more of Angel in this story (shoot, I just gave that away! Oh well…) Your wish is my command, even if the updates are extremely delayed.  
_

_**ceci**: Pues muchísimas gracias por leerme, se aprecia que a alguien le guste mi escritura. Espero que poco se vayan aclarando tus dudas.  
_

_**Anonymous**: Hey, we all have our preferences and I respect that, thank you for sharing your opinions though. I do understand your position and I'm glad you expressed your thoughts, thank you. Enjoy your readings!  
_

_**xmen4life**: Awww so kind as always, thank you for reading my stories! *hugs*  
_

_**Aipom4**: Thank you for reading! It's a two way street ;-)  
_

_**x-menobsessed26**__: I know, I know, I take forever but believe I will not abandon this story until it's finished! Thank you for reading._


	14. Seven Years Him

_Hola! Ladies and Gents, here is the long awaited, much requested (oh that rhymes!) chapter fourteen. I know, I know, it's taken me forever to get this uploaded, and other than "life got in the way," because it has been very hard on me this year, I have no other reason. _

_A little warning… please be mindful that this is fiction, and an Alternate timeline. I say this because some people have said to me "So and so does not act this way in show X" or "this would never happen in the show," so just be open minded about the whole ordeal._

_Anyway, thank you for your patience and keeping up with me all this time._

**Disclaimer**_- I do not own anything X-Men Evolution or any X-Men related characters whatsoever. (If I did well…cof cof no comment)_

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts_"

However in Flashbacks things work out a bit differently.

"_**Dialogue"**_

"Thoughts"

**Chapter XIV**

**Seven Years**

_Him_

The glaring sun entered through the windows of his new home, a small house within the confines of the Institute for the gifted. He placed an arm over his eyes and sighed, he knew all too well that falling back asleep was futile. As he pulled away the covers and brought his ruby red shades to his eyes he looked out the window and saw many new faces of students that had enrolled in the institute over the last few years. Things were so different now, at least to him. He was an English professor for the students who decided to take their classes at the Institute rather than the local high school. He was still the leader of the X-Men and was in charge of providing training for the new recruits. It never failed to amaze him, the wonderful different abilities he got to see over the years with his students, and the hardships they overcame prior to getting here. Physically he had also changed, he was taller, with very masculine facial features. A defined nose, sharp eyebrows, the dark shade of a beard threatening to appear, and flawless skin. His body had also changed, his shoulders were broader, and he had a "buffer" appearance, not as much as Logan, but a lot more than he had in high school. He did, however, refuse to change his hairstyle.

He went to his kitchen and made some coffee for himself, in an attempt to wake up. He feared today would be a long day, but somewhere deep within him he also felt that today was going to be a special day. It was that famous 'gut feeling' that told him that today something was going to happen, he just hoped it was something good. With his steaming coffee in one hand he went back to his bed and sat, looking intently at his night stand, today like every other day he had the urge to read the contents of that journal. He hadn't dared to open it after the last day he saw _her_. With hesitation, he opened the top drawer of his nightstand and looked at that dark colored journal.

Today things would be different.

Today he would read the journal.

When he was about to grab the journal, a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Scott, dear, I'm coming in!" His fiancé announced. He quickly pushed the drawer back in and locked it. "Honey, are you ready? Remember you promised to come with me to look at our wedding arrangements," she said sweetly.

Darn it, he had promised her. "You're right Jean, let me get ready and I'll meet you in the living room in five," they shared a chaste kiss and she left his room.

Today temptation had crept upon him yet again. With a long sigh he threw himself at the bed and placed an arm over his eyes. "When will you go away?" He wasn't quite sure what he was referring to. Maybe _her_ memory, maybe _her_ essence, maybe the temptation _she_ posed (not that he ever admitted to that), or maybe just maybe _his_ unresolved feelings for _her_.

{x}

"What did you think of the decorations? Too white? Too many ruffles?" He barely registered what she said. It had been a long time since he tuned out that much, and today he was definitely out of it to say the least.

"I think they're fine," he smiled and instantly wanted to take the words back, one look at those monstrosities and anyone could say they were 'too much' everything.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Scott, I'm very tempted to get these now," she said playfully, "and get you a matching tuxedo."

"I'm sorry Jean, I've just been out of it today," He opened the door for her to step out of the shop.

"I've noticed," she held his hand, "is everything alright?" She tried to enter his mind without his knowledge, but as usual it was a fortress, an impenetrable one at that.

"Everything's fine," They walked to several shops after that and Scott tried his best to muster some interest, but to no avail. He wondered why he was disinterested on the matter. It was his wedding, an occasion of great importance, the moment in time when his life would cease to be his own and be shared with another. Yet, here he was thinking of the lesson plan for later today, instead of the speech he would give tomorrow night in celebration of his future wedding.

He saw Jean from a distance talking with one of the wedding designers of the shop and tried to imagine his life with her by his side. She looked so full of life and energy, happier than he had seen her in a long time. She was beautiful and bright, a woman any man would be lucky to have in his life. But he couldn't foresee a future with them growing old together.

At some point in his life he considered her his best friend, which reminded him of something he had heard or read before, he wasn't sure:

"_Marriage is the union of two best friends. Two persons who know everything about each other, all virtues and imperfections, yet love you for everything that you are."_

He knew all too well when that had changed. An image of a young woman with brown hair and white stripes popped in his head, with those enchanting emerald eyes he feared he would never forget. How many times had he tried to get her away of his thoughts, away from his memories? Far too many. He smiled sardonically to no one in particular, he smiled at the irony, Jean couldn't get in his head, and he couldn't get _her_ away.

He hadn't given _her_ a second look when she barely had arrived at the Institute, yet he always knew that out of all of the other mutants _she_ would be the one that could understand him the most. He remembered when he had been told that _she_ had a little crush on him, he couldn't believe it. She was a rebel, a complex girl that had been through so much and only longed for freedom and happiness. He was a "stick in the mud" as he had been told by several, always sticking by the rules and concerned with doing things right. Yet, he longed for the same things she did, freedom and happiness, with love somewhere along the way.

"Finally that ordeal is done," said Jean happily as she walked towards him with a sample book and a complimentary white artificial rose given to her by the wedding designer. "Ready to go back love?"

He looked up at her and her cheerful smile. She didn't deserve his hesitation, or these mixed feelings he was having. _She_ had left, and it was something he had to learn to accept. _She_ never called, emailed, or sent a letter in seven years, so there was no point in waiting for someone that would never return.

"Ready."

{x}

"I was impressed by all of the essays I read yesterday," said Scott as he returned the personal narrative essays to his students, "all of you will do wonderful things with your gifts I'm sure." All of his students smiled in agreement, and he saw the glint of innocence in their eyes. Many of them had overcome way too many things to get where they are now and they still had hope of a better future, a better world. "Are there any questions before we continue?"

One of his female students raised her hand, "Professor Summers, is it true that Ms. Grey was you first love?"

He chuckled, "I don't anyone here cares to know whether Ms. Grey was my first love, Ms. Carr."

"Oh that would be so romantic!" said another student. All of the female students sighed, while the males groaned at their reaction.

"Just tell'em," said one of his male student.

"If all of you insist," he looked out the window with his arms crossed around his chest, "yes, Jean was the first girl I ever fell in love with."

Another set of sighs erupted from the girls. "Did you always know she was the one?" said a guy feigning disinterest, a futile attempt though.

"No," Scott said honestly.

All of the students' eyes opened like saucers.

"Was there another woman?" said the most timid of his students.

He stayed silent and everyone gasped.

"Let's continue," he grabbed a marker and began writing on the white board.

The class continued without much surprises, although he could hear his students whispering something about this 'other woman' he neglected to talk about. Even the males in his class were curious about the matter.

"Okay class that's it for today, thank you for your attention and please submit your reports before you leave."

Most of his students had left, all but one, Jacob James. His most troubling student, who was always in dark colors, with black and red hair, and barely said a word most of the time. "Professor Summers, who was she?"

"I don't think that should concern you, Mr. James." He didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't comfortable talking about the subject.

"I don't mean to intrude in your life, it's just curiosity." He pulled out a black notebook, "You see, I'm writing a novel," he tried not to blush, but failed, "you can make fun of me if you want." He said nonchalantly.

"Why would I? I personally think it's great. Writing is a form of self expression and art so I commend you for your project," So that's why he was always writing, he did turn in the best essays after all.

"Uh, thanks," he cleared his throat. "Would you mind telling me a little about her?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and hesitated, "I don't think it's a good idea.

That aside, how does she relate to your writing?"

"A lot really. My novel is about the trials and tribulations of a guy, and it so happens I'm writing the part where he fights a divided heart. He's in love with this perfect girl, but founds himself enchanted with another, I'm just not sure what she's like."

"I don't think I can help you"

He sighed, "Fine," he pulled out another notebook, "Would you mind answering some questions?" Scott looked at him warily, "Nothing personal I swear."

Scott nodded.

"Was she a rebel?" he waited expectantly, with a pen in one hand and a notebook in another.

"What made you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but, Ms. Grey is very much like you. Following the rules, living by society's standards, even as mutants, and that's great, I suppose." He shrugged, "However, people tend to be attracted to those that are different from them. Those who complement us, who make us whole. So… here's a wild thought but, I think this other girl was your complete opposite, and that's why you loved her."

Scott blinked several times, not that Jacob could see. He didn't know what to say, to have a seventeen year old open your eyes, was not something easy to come to terms with. He never admitted that his feelings were that strong for _her_, just that they were there. It never made sense to him how he came to care for _her_ that much. Until now. His student was right in everything he said. _She_ was very different from him, her personality, her convictions, how she never cared what others thought of her. Yet, she was more than willing to sacrifice her life not only for her friends, but also the people that marginalized her, her whole life. However, it wasn't only the fact that she was different from him, which attracted him to her, that wasn't the whole story.

"Your right Mr. James, that was a big reason as to why I was attracted to her, but you're missing something."

After scribbling quickly on his notebook, he looked up at Scott waiting for him to continue.

"She definitely was very different from me, in many respects. However, we shared something in common, something important." His student furrowed his brows thinking what could that common factor be, "Also, she brought a side of me that no one else has seen." He stood up and so did his student.

Jacob didn't get all of his answers, but he was sure that now he would be able to write about this mystery woman. He also wondered, what this 'other side' of his professor was, " Thank you Mr. Summers," Scott only smiled after his student left.

"Thank _you_,"

{x}

The feeling he woke up with still nagged at him and it was beginning to worry him. He laid down in his bed and wondered why today of all days, _she_ appeared more prominently in his thoughts, in his life. Memories were such a cruel punishment, and it was time to let go, that's what he said to himself the whole day. It was time to let go, to stop wondering about the "what ifs" or "whys." He was the leader of the X-Men, the English professor everyone looked up to, the man who righted wrongs, who fought for justice and equality… a man who was engaged. He had a good life in front of him, and he couldn't let that go to waste. It was stupid to think of someone you never had, never will, for that matter.

He had learned to accept his parents' death, his mutant status, being marginalized for most of his life, that his brother had a family that looked out for him so he wasn't needed much. He had accepted so many things in his life, things that he could and couldn't do, things that he could not change, people he could not change, people he couldn't save. It was time to acknowledge and accept that _she_ was not going to be part of his life. Once he did that he would find peace of mind and peace in his heart.

He jumped out of his bed and grabbed his jacket, he felt like taking a walk today, or maybe even ride his bike. A particular feeling came upon him, expectation, eagerness, anxiety… something he couldn't describe. He grabbed his keys and stepped out of the door with his head held high, thinking that today he would close that unresolved chapter of his life. He began to walk towards the garage, where his bike was, but stopped when he heard the gates of the Institute open and close. He changed directions and wend to the gates, keeping his senses alert just in case this intruder was not friendly. After walking for a few minutes he was able to see a figure of a woman walking in direction of the Institute.

Due to the darkness of the night he wasn't able to see her very well from the distance. All he knew was that it was a woman with long hair. He stopped under a tree and waited for her to reduce the distance between them. With the aid of the moonlight, he was able to look at her better, and she was…hot. She was tall, fit, wearing very tight denim jeans that accentuated her long legs, a white tank top, with a green plaid shirt. Additionally, she was wearing long leather gloves, an interesting fashion statement he thought.

The woman stopped mere meters away and looked up at him. He froze. This was not happening, it couldn't be. It wasn't her brown hair and white stripes that gave her away, it was those emerald eyes he dreamed about nearly every day that told him exactly who she was. He didn't know what to do, so many questions came to his head: Why was she here? Was she going to stay? What would happen now? More importantly, why did she leave? He let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and exhaled her name.

"Rogue,"

{x}

_So waddya think? I really try to show some of Scott's perspective here, hopefully I was able to convey his internal conflict and the reason for such._

_**Nato-101**: Thank you for the compliment. I agree on the "cheesiness" part, that's just how I am though lol.  
_

_**Nakala**: My evilness got the best of me I just had to write that cliffhanger mwahaha. I was just trying to build up the expectancy. Anyway, thank you for reading! (my stories in general)._

_**cheddercheli**: A couple of months overdue, but here is the update (nervous laugh)._

_**Dancing Eyes**: Scott will find out eventually I'm sure. It's going to be a looong story, be sure we'll be able to see the Phoenix in the future, it's part of the plan. However, you are not allow to spoil the story! Lol. It's hard to surprise readers nowadays.  
_

_**The Beginning of** **Talent**: I'll fight the urge. I promise. Thank you for reading._

_**Jasmett**: Mwahahaha I'm evil and unfair, sorry. Thank you so much for your wonderful comment, when a writer is able to transmit all of that to a reader, it's 'wow' and indescribable feeling, in a very good way. Thank you! I apologize for the months it took me to get this up._

_**xmen4life**__: Yay! At least someone appreciated the cliffy. Thank you for reading!_

_this is sooooo good! i like the end. Please update soon. :)_

_**Xmen-c**: Oh God… you're gonna kill me I just know it. Sorry, sorry, sorry… I know it took forever but it's here now. Peace?_

_**Ceci**: Muchisimas gracias! Finalmente después de varios meses aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado también. Te mando un abrazo gigante!  
_

_**x-menobsessed26**: Uhm… she wrote something that will be revealed at some point… I know exactly what you mean, between writers block, and one not being satisfied with the writing, and add to that the daily challenges of life… well it's hard to be quick about these things. Or maybe it's just me whining. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_**Ryromaniac**: Thank you for the support and wonderful review. I apologize for the delay._


	15. Seven Years Her

_Well Hello! My little dumplings, now before you get aggressive here let's make peace and not war, shall we? The chapter is here, and a little long just for you all that are still keeping up with the story. Thank You for the great support!_

_I updated the chapter, with some revisions (Thank you WriterHorse32 for pointing that mistake out… I did find others… sigh… Still looking for a Beta)_

**Disclaimer**_- I do not own anything X-Men Evolution or any X-Men related characters whatsoever. (If I did well… no comment)_

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts_"

However in Flashbacks things work out a bit differently.

"_**Dialogue"**_

"Thoughts"

**Chapter XV**

**Seven Years**

_Her_

In retrospect, seven years were not a huge amount of time on her clock. Nevertheless, they had brought about great changes that she never dreamed possible in her life. The Rogue of seven years ago would never believe where life had taken her. This Rogue, however, understood the meaning of sacrifice and knew deep within her that what she did was the best, for everyone. Including herself.

She left the institute unsure of her next step, hoping deep within that the plan the professor and her had agreed upon would work as designed. She would leave after graduation, something the professor did not agree on but understood the pain it would cause Rogue to say goodbye to the only real friends she's ever had. Then she would take a train to New York City to meet with none other than her current mentor and boss.

Warren Worthington.

Had it not been because of him, she probably would have taken a longer time to adapt, to forgive, and to live on. He really lived up to his alter ego, Angel, he was nothing less than that to Rogue.

She came to New York City with nothing to her name, although the professor was kind enough to give her an allowance for living expenses, and had arranged for her admission to NYU. The professor had even made living arrangements in a modest apartment as she requested. However, the emptiness did not fade that easily.

The professor and her had agreed on thinking of alternative methods to subdue the "Phoenix" lurking within Jean Grey, and once that was resolved she would be able to return home. They had agreed on visits every now and then, but Rogue never went to visit anyone at the Institute, and never disclosed her location on the few times she would communicate with Kurt or Kitty. Nevertheless, she always had an ear open on what went on at the institute.

She kept on with her studies, all the way to her masters in psychology with a minor in English. Not the best or most lucrative degrees but they helped her be one step closer to her dream. Although she thanked the professor for her "allowance" she didn't like the feeling of "mooching" off of someone. She had always considered herself independent and capable of being on her own, and she was determined to do just that.

Warren Worthington who had always been a kind man was there for her, through all of this adjustment process and she couldn't be more thankful. Since her arrival he offered her his home as a place to stay, to which she politely refused… in the beginning. After her first year there and Warren's persistence she finally accepted. They became fast friends, which was weird to Rogue because it just didn't seem to her like they would 'click.' They had no chemistry whatsoever, they had very different points of view on important matters, and they even disagreed on little things like food or movies. Yet, they became friends, really good friends.

Not only did Warren offer great input for her essays, he also offered her a job at his firm. She accepted with some hesitation and has been since a few years ago a glorified personal assistant and "counselor" for the firm. They even went on local missions together; he disguised as Angel and her with her new get up a green-yellow spandex, and for security reasons a mask. Warren who only had his flying ability as his only 'gift' had developed a passion for martial arts that helped him in combat, while Rogue who was not very fond of her 'gift' and did not like to use it on people, much less humans, trained with Warren regularly and was skilled in almost any martial art known.

{x}

"Ms. Rose it's nice to see you early this morning," said Rita the Worthington Corp. receptionist.

"Likewise Rita,"

"By the way you received two documents, one from Mr. Worthington, the other from…" She looked at the envelope, "Katherine Pryde," Rogue took the envelopes and headed to her office. It was hard to get accustomed to a new identity, _Marie Rose_, she left Rogue Darkholme for two reasons: one, she didn't want to be linked to Mystique in any way, and two Rogue was her "hero" identity so it would be unwise to have it as a name. It was bad enough that her peculiar hairstyle could disclose her identity, if anyone paid attention to it.

She took a seat and logged in on her computer, being greeted by a picture of her whole X-Gang in one of her missions in Florida. Kitty had taken the time to send it to her and write her an email about what went on and about on their missions. Everyone had changed, grown, matured, and she missed them terribly, particularly an auburn haired former friend of hers.

"Oh Scott, how I miss you," she whispered. It was no secret that she harbored a tiny little crush on him during their teens. Well maybe it wasn't just a crush; maybe she just liked the guy a little… or a lot.

She often wondered if he ever read her last entry, not that it would change anything now. If he did, he probably got so grossed out to even acknowledge what she wrote, or he simply did not care for it. Although…

"_He's been depressed and reckless during our missions, the professor even got him suspended,"_ that's what Kitty had told her, a few weeks after she left.

"_Gosh he's been on this insufferable mood, not even Jean can get through to him,"_

"_They broke up, you know..."_

"_They got back together, they've been on and off again for a while,"_

"_Rogue… Scott… He's engaged."_ That's the last she heard of him, and asked Kitty to not speak about him anymore. This was over a year ago.

A small smile appeared on her face, "_He's probably married now_," she bit her lower lip and suppressed a sob.

"Ms. Rose, Mr. Worthington on line 1 for you," she heard from the phone.

"Thanks Rita," Warren, how did he know just when to call, "Mr. Worthington, how can I help you?"

She heard a chuckle from the other line and smiled at that, "Marie, I thought we were already past that stage, we even live at the same residence,"

"Of course. However, this is a completely different environment, and I like to be professional," she justified herself, thinking how long would she be able to keep it up.

"Really now? Well Ms. Rose," Ah, now he was playing along, "As my personal assistant, I will need your assistance on a very important matter. How about we take a long lunch?"

"I would love to be of assistance Mr. Worthington, but a 'long lunch,'" meaning a three hour lunch, "is not the most prudent thing to do at this time, I would need to ask my boss."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it,"

"Maybe, but he can be a huge jerk at times,"

"Ouch, I think I'm starting to hate the guy a little,"

She couldn't take it and burst out in laughter, "Oh stop it, and sure I'll meet you at noon. May I ask what this is regarding?"

"Well… how about we discuss it over dinner?"

"Okay," She hung up and thought over what this "important matter" could be but nothing came to mind. Meanwhile she entertained herself working on Warren's schedule and memorandums. She stopped after three hours of working nonstop and was invaded again by memories.

"_Can I kiss you?" _That's what he had told her on their graduation.

"_Can I kiss you?"_

Should've said yes…

A man of 35 years of age came bursting into her office, "Ms. Rose I need to talk to you,"

Typical Michael, "Take a seat please," poor Michael, he was a regular there, she figured he only wanted to be heard without being judged, as was usually the case, "does this session have to do with Rita?" _again_.

"What? No!...Yes…" he ended up saying. "Today she said, good morning _and_ how are you! That's a big improvement," he said excitedly.

The man had fallen hard for the receptionist and had not had the nerve to approach her at all. So whenever Rita spoke more than two words to him he would go and visit Rogue and tell her all about it. At first she felt slightly irritated, but when she learned more about Michael and his insecurity issues, she took it upon her to always listen he definitely needed that.

"You do know that I am not a relationship counselor, do you?"

"Yes," he answered sheepishly.

"But, I love to hear about these 'improvements' of yours" she said sincerely to which he beamed in response.

"Thank you, you're the best. Well after she asked me how I was, I said 'fine and you?' this time I actually asked her something!" he almost shouted, "Unlike last time when I just walked away out of pure embarrassment," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He had this air of innocence about him that it was hard to tell he was a 35 year old man, a genius in finance, yet a child in romance.

"Well I'm definitely proud of you, maybe one of these day you can actually ask her out, I'm sure she'll love that." She suggested.

He shook his head, "I doubt it, you know I love Rita, but I… I'm not good enough for her,"

Rogue crossed her arms around her chest and raised an eyebrow at his response, "Michael, don't say that. You are a wonderful man respectful, responsible, stable, a true gentleman, exactly what Rita needs,"

"You probably wouldn't understand Ms. Rose,"

"Why not?"

"I love Rita, but I can't be with her,"

"Is this because of her son?" Men are usually too scared to take those types of responsibilities, particularly those that involve children that aren't theirs.

"No! Of course not," he sighed and took off his glasses, "Rita needs a strong man who can be by her side and support her, not another guy to look after,"

Ah, so that's what it was, "Michael, despite what you may believe, and your shyness, I do believe you are exactly what Rita needs. You just need to fight for her, and show her exactly the man you are,"

"It sounds easy, but have you ever fought for love?" he quickly smiled and shook his head, "someone like you I doubt, you are strong willed and outspoken, discrete when needed, and if I may say so you're … pretty," he finished off with a blush, hoping he didn't offend her.

"I…well I've never fought for love like you said, but I've been… well I liked someone in the past, and it just didn't work out," she said with a hint of sadness.

"No way," he said awed, how can someone like her ever have these sorts of problems? "If I may, what happened?

"Well first of all he had a girlfriend," she tried to lighten up the mood, particularly on a subject that was not her favorite, "and I was a little strange back then, very reserved and not too proactive, as opposed to his girlfriend who was beautiful, proactive, and just likeable –for the most part-,"

"I see, what else happened?" he was intrigued now.

"Nothing much, we became friends, then I had to leave, and the rest is history. I haven't seen him in years," she tried to dismiss the subject now, before it stung her heart even further. It was a daily fight between trying to move on and those lingering feelings that she somehow managed to lock up for so long.

"If you were friends, why did you not keep in touch? I understand that he had a girlfriend and that was a huge impediment to your relationship, but friends don't just stop talking."

"It's complicated. He was having some troubles in his relationship, and I just didn't want to—"

"Wait, so he was having troubles with his girlfriend, and you didn't stay," he put back his glasses and continued, "what if he liked you too and was going to break up with her?"

She snorted, "That's impossible, did you miss the part when I said she was Ms. Perfect?"

"No. However, Ms. Rose, men aren't permanently attracted to _perfect_, sure it's nice and all but we all have our flaws. That's what makes us who we are. Sure this gentleman was initially attracted to this other girl because she embodied perfection as you said. But I believe the veil was finally lifted and he saw what he really wanted… you."

She was speechless. That made no sense whatsoever, as if Scott would ever think of her that way…

"_Can I kiss you?"_

"My question stands. Why didn't _you_ fight?"

Maybe he wasn't as innocent and naïve in life as she believed, "because I felt I wasn't good enough," that and the fact that in the nonexistent case that something would ever happen between her and Scott chaos and destruction would be unleashed. Then it dawned on her exactly what Michael meant earlier, what he said of not feeling good enough for that special someone.

He smiled in return, "And I believe now you understand where I was getting at," he stood up and went to the door.

"Michael, I still advise you to fight for Rita, she's worth it,"

"I advise you to do the same Ms. Rose, it seems like he is worth it too,"

_I'm sorry Michael, it's too late for that._

{x}

"So where are we going boss?"

"Well to eat of course, does sushi sound appealing to you?" Warren offered her his arm as the gentleman that he was, which she took quickly with her gloved hands.

"Sushi sounds great, what I would really like to know is what's going to happen after," she looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw a sly smile very uncommon of him.

"Ah, that. Just shopping, that's all,"

She stopped, "Shopping? We're going shopping? I don't think you need me for something as mundane as that," That was rather strange for Warren to even go shopping, usually he just asked for his personal tailor to take care of his suits and on the rare occasions that he needed casual clothing… wait a minute, Warren never wore casual clothing.

"It's for a very important occasion, and I needed the opinion of my best friend." By this time they had already arrived and made their orders, "You will need to do some shopping as well I'm sure,"

"Me?" she said with a sushi roll on her sticks, "I'm good thank you. Unless we're going to a wedding, then that would be a problem," she joked.

"It's good that we're out then, because that's precisely where we are going," he said with a smile.

They went to a Calvin Klein store and Warren asked Rogue if she could help her choose a new suit and a new tie for this event, which he said was very important. She only laughed at him because honestly she had a terrible sense of fashion according to her standards, but if he was okay with that then whatever floated his boat.

They were in that store for hours making jokes about the store and the snotty sales associates that worked there. She always had a good time with Warren and was happy to be this close with him, it made him forget about Scott at times… but most of the time it made her compare both.

She put one tie on her neck, "How do I look sir?" she said in a faux British accent.

"Why you look lovely miss," he stepped closer and adjusted her tie. This made her breath stop for little while. Warren let go of her tie very slowly as if he was caressing the skin underneath her clothing. "Very beautiful," he whispered next to her ear.

It made her feel tingly inside, Warren had always been kind with her, but lately he had paid a little too much attention to her. The strangest part was that… she didn't mind all that much.

"Excuse me, may I be of assistance?" said one of the sales associates who looked irritated by them.

"Oh, uhm," Rogue was a little tongue tied at the moment.

"No sir, we are fine at the moment. Thank you," Warren stepped away and gathered three ties. "So which one do you like best?"

She took a deep breath, maybe she was reading too much into these things, "that one," she pointed at the plum colored tie.

"Excellent, that one was my favorite too."

They made their purchase and went outside to take a walk before going back to work. Rogue was still a little shaken by what had happened in there, but didn't let it bother her, it's not like Warren of all people saw her _that_ way. He was five years older, more mature, extremely handsome, and could have any woman he desired. Besides, she couldn't bring herself to see him that way… could she?

"So, who's getting married anyway?" she asked casually.

"You don't know? Oh well probably because they don't know you're here." He said the last to himself.

"Who exactly are we talking about?" Now she was really interested in knowing, the only people she could think of were Greg from accounting and his girlfriend, but nah, they still didn't want that type of commitment.

"You're friends," he said happily, "Mr. Summers and Ms. Grey, from the Institute, you remember them right?" He was sure Rogue would be happy about this, since it would give her a reason to go back and visit her friends. Which she had refused to do for the last seven years.

"Scott and Jean… are getting married."

{x}

At the end of the day she was beyond exhausted, both physically and mentally. The news had not done her well, and she decided to make up those extra hours she spent outside with Warren, it was part of her business ethics and the fact that she wanted some alone time to process the information she had just received.

"Scott and Jean are getting married? Not that it should surprise me but..."

Why? Dammit!

She heard a knock on the door and was surprised that someone was still in, "Come in," she took off one of her gloves just in case.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine, what are you doing here still? You have a business conference for the next three days you should rest." She put her glove back on as the intruder posed no threat.

"The same would go to you; you work yourself too hard sometimes. Come on let's go home,"

"I was about to leave any way," she turned off her computer and gathered her things.

The drive home was rather silent, something that Warren definitely noticed, "Is everything alright? You're usually not this quiet when we are alone,"

"Everything is fine; I'm just a little tired,"

She took a glance at her and things definitely did not seem fine, but he couldn't find what the problem was. Maybe he should do the talking and see what happens, "I assume you are a little nervous about seeing your friends again, it's been a long time,"

She nodded, "Yeah, but maybe I won't even be able to go, there's work to get done and things like that,"

"Nonsense, work will always be there but friends need their time and it's been long overdue your time to see them,"

Silence for a few more minutes and then Warren continued, "You know, I talked to that jerk of boss that you have," this actually made her chuckle softly, "and he said he would not only give you the next week off to see your friends and go to the wedding, he also sent a little present for you,"

"Yeah, well maybe my boss shouldn't have done any of that." She said a little irked and Warren was taken aback by her reaction, "I'm sorry, it's great really, I just…"

"Its fine, it's normal to feel anxious and nervous about this. I'm sure I would be too," he said kindly.

She smiled in return, it was time to grow up and it was time to go back.

"Thank you for understanding," she got out of the car and so did he, "By the way, tell my boss I never actually thought he was jerk, he's actually really nice," Warren grinned at her statement, they said their goodbyes and headed to their respective rooms.

{x}

Friday came by a little too quickly for Rogue, she had decided there was no reason to prolong her arrival at the Institute, for all she knew Scott would barely remember her as the awkward teammate or maybe even friend but nothing more. Her feelings would be kept in check, because she couldn't afford any slip ups.

Besides it was time she closed that chapter of her book and move on, really move on. No more pretenses, no more hidden feelings. It was time for Marie Rose, Rogue Darkholme actually, to actually live for once and take her heart back. To reconcile for feelings, and to recuperate the friends she left behind.

Although at this point she was certain she would not return to the Institute, now that she had an actual life in New York, people she cared about and people that cared for her. She still needed to go back, to hug Kitty and Kurt, to actually keep in touch call and write back, to stop hiding.

"Ms. Rose, your bags are ready, the chauffer will take you to the station,"

"Thank you,"

"Have a safe trip,"

She arrived at the bus station at 7 PM and her bus would leave at 7:30, arriving there towards eleven because of the various stops and distance. She was almost ready to not go through with it, having last minute doubts of herself, then she heard the announcement of her train departing in five and she willed herself to get inside.

She remembered the time she came to New York with Scott; she was actually upset at the time because he had said something about her not caring about her appearance. Petty thing to be upset over, she thought, but she was a teen back then that was her excuse. Then that dance where he sort of kissed her, she instinctively brought her index finger to her lips. And how when they left she was still upset at him. The assignment, oh that dreaded assignment, Mrs. Lockhart had given them, and their little adventures while getting it done.

She also remembered her friends at the Institute, Kurt, Kitty who was like a sister to her, Amara, Bobby, Logan who was a great mentor just like Ororo, Evan always so quirky and happy. Boy did she miss the whole gang, she even missed the buffoons of the Brotherhood, she wondered what was of them. Sure she was a wreck of emotions right now, but there was no doubt she was ecstatic to go back.

Then her thoughts went back to what Michael had said to her, _"And I believe now you understand where I was getting at," he stood up and went to the door._

"_Michael, I still advise you to fight for Rita, she's worth it,"_

"_I advise you to do the same Ms. Rose, it seems like he is worth it too,"_

If matters of the heart were that easy…

She was now at the gates of the Institute and hesitated for a moment about her next move. She got her retina scan that opened up the gates for her entrance and she walked in the dark pathway to the Institute of the gifted. Probably most of them would be asleep by now, the thought somehow comforted her.

As she stepped in she felt the strange feeling that someone was watching, but decided to ignore it, it was probably her imagination. Then she heard some footsteps and focused her sight a little ahead, making out the silhouette of tall man, not buff enough to be Logan or Beast, but not short enough to be Kurt or Bobby. As the person stepped out of the shadows and was hit by the moonlight, the trademarked red shades revealed who this man was… Scott Summers. All her resolve to move on was out the window now, and she felt like the angst-y insecure teen of the past, not the self assured and confident woman she was.

Her mind was on overdrive, what she would say… Hey Scott it's been a long time hasn't it? Or maybe, Sorry for disappearing on you all these years but I had to stop your potential psycho girlfriend of unleashing the most horrifying monster of destruction on Earth? Or what about, Hey I know this sounds crazy but I was in Africa as a Red Cross volunteer and couldn't keep in touch. Or maybe she should just ignore him completely until she can think of something coherent to say.

"Rogue," She heard him say. He said it in such a way that conveyed so many feelings: sorrow, longing, frustration, excitement, confusion, she could not pin point exactly what.

_Ok, Rogue, think, think, think, don't stare at him like an idiot, say something!_, She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it, then she took a deep breath and changed her facial expression to that of that confident woman she felt nothing like at the moment,

"Scott,"

Genius…

{x}

Well that's it for now folks. By the way I didn't have the opportunity to proofread the chapter, so please point out the mistakes so I can make the corrections later. I was more focused on getting the chapter out because it was about time I did that, so I apologize for all of the grammatical errors.

_**sabbs123**: Well, you won't know what happens after, until the next chapter, but hopefully you enjoyed this one for what it was. I just needed to get this one out to give you all an idea of what both of the main characters have been through and how they have changed/matured over time._

_**X-men c**: This probably took even longer, didn't it? But I get you, in all honesty I just wasn't feeling the Rogue moment of inspiration to start writing, then bam! Please don't take count, that'll just make it longer, I would know. And… even though I don't want to rush into anything, I think that I may give a quicker turn around this time, having winter break and all. Not promising anything though._

_Thank you for still keeping up with me, and of course the story._

_Take care!_

_**Guest**: Thank you for leaving a review! I can assure you I will finish, even though it may take a while._

_**Jasmett**: Thank you! I really tried to give some insight as to what went on in Scott's head, as for Jacob… Well something we need others to point the obvious, and I thought Jacob was a excellent for the part. _

_Wow, I feel beyond honored about what you said about my writing (take that English Lit professor who dared give me a B in the class…just kidding). I really appreciate your comment about my style, I know I have a long way to go, but hearing you say I'm on the right track, makes me truly happy.  
_

_**Dancing Eyes**: Oh, but they must kiss! Maybe not know but in the near future… they better or else I'll kick the writer's butt. The one that got away, I like that song… Any ideas as to how to maneuver around her powers to get them to kiss are welcome._

_**xmen4life**: Thankyou for your kind words. I admit I do like the whole Scott/Rogue/Logan dynamic, but only on the X-Men movie universe. As you saw in this chapter my love triangle will involve a certain blonde male… Nevertheless, thank you for sticking around with this story!_

_**nakala**__: Voila! A couple of months overdue, but it's here! Jean will definitely flip, in her own special way. Although she won't be able to keep the good girl façade for too long._


End file.
